Fala sério, amor!
by Gabriela Swan
Summary: Adaptação de Thalita Rebouças. Diversas o/s de Bella contando as suas descobertas amorosas e outras nem tanto, desde a infância até o fim da adolescência. COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**[SHORT-FIC] "Fala sério, amor!"**

**Autor(a):**Thalita Rebouças

**Adaptação:** Gabriela Swan

**Shipper:**Bella/Edward e outros.

**Gênero:**UA, Romance, Humor.

**Censura:**NC-9+

**Sinopse: **_Em Fala sério, amor!, Bella, ela mesma, a Isabella Marie Swan, moradora de Forks, filha da__Renée__Swan, está de volta para contar suas descobertas amorosas desde a infância até o fim da adolescência. E a menina está afiada. Os "ficantes", os rolos passageiros, o namorado grudento, o ciumento, os doidos que aparecem pelo caminho, os fofos, os pais dos namorados, os seus pais e os namorados... ela sempre tem uma boa história para contar. Sorte das leitoras, que certamente vão se identificar com as muitas alegrias e furadas em que a Bella já se meteu e rir junto com ela._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong>**7 anos**

**Meu primeiro amor**

Eu era tão apaixonada pelo Edward Cullen desde que tinha uns seis anos de idade. Todos sabiam de minha paixão: minha mãe sabia, meu pai sabia, meus irmãos sabiam, meus avós sabiam, até a minha professora sabia. Menos ele. Ele estava naquela fase de chegar do recreio suado depois de correr em campo atrás de uma bola idiota e de olhar para nós meninas como se fossemos os seres mais repulsivos do planeta. Edward Cullen ignorava minha presença, apesar dos meus olhares apaixonados e insinuantes.

Foi ele quem me ensinou a fazer o oito. Eu achei o máximo ele saber fazer o oito tão perfeitamente com seis anos de idade, em tão pouco tempo de aprendizado. Um número que eu achava difícil á beça. Eu fazia uma bolinha em cima da outra e ele já sabia fazer direitinho, com precisão cirúrgica.

_Que menino inteligente!,_ eu suspirava.

E me ensinou com a maior paciência, pegou na minha mão para me ajudar a fazer as curvas do número, não se importou com meus erros infantis e não sossegou enquanto não viu meu 8 parecer um 8. Acho que foi nesse dia que me apaixonei e decidi namorar com ele. Ele, claro, continuava não sabendo de nada. Só eu namorava com ele. Edward Cullen nem _tchum_pra mim. O meu namoro solitário durou mais ou menos um ano. Numa manhã, depois do recreio, suado, vermelho, cabelo desgrenhado, camiseta suja e meio rasgada, arranhão no queixo, o charme em forma de criança, ele se aproximou de mim e disse:

— Eu acho que gosto de você, Bella.

Meu coração pequenininho que pulou para a garganta.

— Eu também acho!

— Impossível! Eu descobri agora que acho que gosto de você, como você pode saber?

— Não, Edward! Eu acho que eu gosto de você também — minto. Se havia uma coisa de que eu tinha certeza absoluta, era de que o Edward Cullen era o homem da minha vida, meu príncipe encantado.

— Sério, desde quando? — quis saber, cabreiro.

— Ah... desde... desde ontem — menti de novo, aprendendo na prática, aos sete anos de idade, a jogar o xadrez da conquista.

— Quer namorar? — perguntou ele, na lata.

Como seria bom se os meninos mais velhos fossem assim, tão diretos!

— Quero — respondi, com a felicidade estampada em meu sorrisinho banguela.

— Então me mostra.

_Ô-ou... Mostra o quê, cara-pálida?,_eu tive vontade de perguntar.

_Edward Cullen, daquela idade, era um menino que já pensava em indecências?_, imaginei, com o pé atrás que todamulher deve ter em começos de relacionamento, mesmo com seteanos de existência.

— O que você quer que eu mostre?

— Seu pé.

— O quê?

— Anda, deixa eu ver seu pé, Bella.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Edward Cullen tinha um brilho ansioso no olhar, uma curiosidade que beirava a esquisitice.

Eu sempre odiei meu pé. Magro, cheio de veias, quase chato, dedos compridos, calos por todos os lados.

— Pra quê?

— Porque eu quero ver, ué. Mostra? — pediu, como se precisasse do meu pé para viver.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu gosto de pé.

Puxa vida. Eu estava ferrada. Ele era um menino que gostava de pés, mas eu odiava meus pés. Morria de vergonha deles!

— O meu pé não tem nada de mais...

— Mas eu quero ver mesmo assim... Tira o tênis.

Putz! Pra tirar o tênis vou ter que tirar a meia e Edward Cullen vai sentir meu chulé. Chulé de pé suado depois do recreio!, gelei. Meu quase namoro estava por um fio. Droga! E eu era tão apaixonada por ele... Não queria que acabasse daquele jeito.

Não tive outra alternativa. Tirei o tênis, depois a meia, dei uma abanada no pé para tentar disfarçar o chulé e mostrei pra ele.

— É horrível, eu sei... — entristeci-me, já antevendo o primeiro pé na bunda que levaria na vida.

Ele olhou, olhou, olhou... Abriu um sorrisinho lindo e disse:

— É nada horrível. É lindo — elogiou, visivelmente encantado.

Feliz da vida, descobri que Edward Cullen estava realmente apaixonado por mim. E entendi o significado da frase "a paixão é cega".

Namoramos alguns meses, sem um beijinho sequer, apenas olhares apaixonados e mãozinhas dadas no recreio.

Edward Cullen, o primeiro amor da minha vida, gostou sinceramente de mim. Mas amor de verdade, mesmo, o meu pé.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom pessoal, esse foi o primeiro capítulo! Se vocês acham que a história vale à pena e querem mais... Basta clicar num certo botãozinho que seus desejos serão todos atendidos... Se for do agrado e o retorno for bacana, prometo um capítulo todos os dias!<strong>

**Vamos lá, estou esperando vocês comentarem!**

**Beijos,**

_**Gabi!**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2: 8 anos**

**Um pato no meio do caminho**

Meu segundo namorado foi o filho de uma vizinha, o Mike.

Toda vez que minha mãe ia para a casa dela falar da vida alheia, eu ia junto pra brincar com ele.

Era aquele namoro bobo, sabe? A gente dava um selinho muito do sem graça e molhadinho demais pro meu gosto e ficava por isso mesmo.

Eles moravam próximos a minha casa, e tinham um quintal com muitas plantas, um campo de futebol, gato, cachorro e uma vista bem bacana. Um dia, ele me fez ir até o quintal para ver seu novo bichinho de estimação. Estava esperando mais um cachorrinho, um hamster (aquele rato metido à besta que todo mundo ama, mas eu odeio), um miquinho (que também me dá nervoso), ou algo do gênero. Eis que, para a minha surpresa, sai de um curralzinho Marcelino. Marcelino não era um bicho qualquer. Marcelino era um pato. Um pato!

— Pato, não! Marcelino é marreco, Bella, é diferente! — Mike fez o favor de explicar.

Sempre fui avessa a bichos de penas. Galos, pintos, pombos, pavões, andorinhas, beija flores... nunca gostei nem de chegar perto. De repente, eu vejo um pato na minha frente. Pato, aquele bicho idiota e sem iniciativa que não faz outra coisa a não ser _qüéqüé_, é fanho, tem bico achatado, o pé horrendo (pé de pato, pô!), o andar esquisito de quem queria ser pingüim e uma cara mal humorada que me dá frio na espinha.

— Vem cá, Bella! Ele é filhote!

— Não, eu tô bem aqui! — disse, colada aos degraus que separavam a escada do curralzinho.

— Vem, Bella, deixa de ser boba! Não vai me dizer que tem medo de marreco!

— Claro que não! É que pato fede! E eu odeio bicho fedorento. Só isso.

— Aí, que fresca! Meu marreco não fede, não, tá? É limpinho.

— Tô sentindo o cheiro dele daqui.

— Bella, você tem que trabalhar melhor essa sua relação com o mundo animal... A gente é animal, sabia?

— Animal racional, dâ-â! E eu não sou uma pessoa ligada a bichos, isso não tem nada de mais.

— Eu se fosse você perderia esse medo. Bichos são legais.

— Eu gosto de bichos. Só não amo bichos...

— Então por que fugiu do filhote do cocker spaniel da dona Zazá do da rua de baixo? Ela ficou magoada...

— Cachorro esquisito, veio pra cima de mim querendo me lamber! Nem me conhecia e já veio cheio de intimidade! E se ele me desse uma mordida?

— Ele é neném, Bella!

— Mas tem boca e dentes! Podia me morder. Eu gosto de bichos na floresta, nos filmes...

— Tá bom, deixa de ser medrosa, vai. Eu tô aqui, o Marcelino não vai fazer nada, você não confia em mim?

— Arrã... — disse, zero confiante.

— Então desce. Vem aqui fazer carinho nele.

Lutando contra todos os meus temores, desci a escada e, quando vi, estava no mesmo chão que o pato fedorento.

— Dá um beijinho no Marcelino.

— Fala sério, Mike! Tá maluco?

O pato idiota começou a ficar agitado. A fazer _qüé-qüés _esquisitos, a bater as asas, parecia querer levantar vô, comentei:

— O é que é isso? O que deu nesse bicho?

— Iihhhh... Agora que reparei... você tá de vermelho.

— E o que é que tem?

— Bicho de pena não pode ver vermelho que...

— Que o quê, Mike?

Mike não teve tempo de responder. O idiota do pato saiu correndo atrás de mim como se fosse um touro. Corri em círculos pelo campo de futebol com um pato imbecil atrás de mim fazendo _qüé-qüé _em _looping_, louco para me bicar e me matar sufocada com seu fedor e suas penas horrorosas e sujas. Chorava como se estivesse no meio do pior dos pesadelos.

— Corre atrás dela, Marcelino. Pega ela! — gritou Danilo, irmão mais velho do Mike, para o pato assassino.

— Pára, gente! Me tira daqui, Mike! — berrei para ninguém, já que Mike rolava de rir ao lado do irmão.

— Marreco não pode ver gente de vermelho que acha que tem que perseguir! — explicou Mike, rindo como se estivesse vendo uma comédia pastelão.

— E por que você não me disse isso antes, seu demente?

Ouvindo a gritaria, nossas mães apareceram na janela.

— O que foi, filha?

— Esse bicho idiota quer me matar, mãe! Eu vou morrer assassinada por um bicho de dois palmos de altura! Que fim terrívelll! — expliquei quase sem fôlego e aos prantos, enquanto corria em velocidade de maratonista.

— Pega o pato, Mike! — ordenou a mãe dos meninos.

— É marreco, mãe!

Cena grotesca: Mike e Danilo correndo atrás do pato que corria atrás de mim.

Depois de algumas voltas, eu suando de tanto correr e temer uma tragédia, o pato foi pego e a paz voltou a reinar. Com o fôlego retomado e o choro suspenso, perguntei a mãe do Mike, injuriada:

— Tia Cidinha, por que você deu um pato pros meninos? Que presente louco é esse?

Depois descobri pela minha mãe, que soube pela Cidinha, que Mike não queria mais namorar comigo e, sabendo do meu medo de bichos de pena, achou que um pato seria um ótimo motivo para eu me separar dele. Podia ter dito que não queria mais, teria sido muito mais fácil. Até porque eu já não estava mais a fim de ficar com ele. Além de ele ter muitos bichos para o meu gosto, ele tinha, crueldade das crueldades, passarinhos coloridos numa gaiola. Deprimente!

Depois dessa experiência com o pato psicopata (praticamente um _psicopato_), passei a odiar o Mike. E patos.

Odiar não é bem a palavra. Eu tenho **medo **de patos. Eu sei, essa frase soa ridícula, mas fazer o quê?

Pato pra mim, só o Pato Donald. E olhe lá.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bom tá ai mais um capítulo para vocês! <strong>__**Obrigada a todos vocês que colocaram a história em alerta, mas mandem-me uma reviews huh? Não custa nada! ;P**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**SrtaSwanCullen!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Meninas, aproveitem o capítulo, voltamos a nos falar no final dele.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 12 anos<strong>

**Beijo de língua**

— Quer bala?

_U-hu!, _urrei por dentro. O primo da Victoria está dando muuuuito mole!, comemorei internamente.

O cara tinha acabado de fazer 15 anos, morava em Londres e estava aqui em Forks de passagem. Ou seja, perfeito para um primeiro beijo.

Toda vez que a gente se encontrava rolava aquele clima purpurina. Clima diferente. Clima bom à beça.

A Jéssica achava que o clima era só na minha cabeça e que eu continuaria BV (Boca Virgem) se dependesse do James.

— Ele não está a fim de você, Bella! Meu primo é bobão, nem pensa em namorar.

— Eu não quero namorar! Quero beijar!

A despeito da descrença da Jéssica, eu tinha certeza: estava vivendo meus últimos momentos de virgindade bucal. Dentro de pouco tempo, eu entraria pra o time dos que beijam. Eu, a mocinha da novela das oito, Madonna, Ronaldinho...

Saímos da bomboniére do cinema rumo à sala de projeção. O filme escolhido por ele: _O massacre das serras assassinas VIII_.

— É para eu ficar com medo e agarrá-lo no cinema, assustada.

— Não é nada disso, Bella! É porque ele é um débil mental que só pensa em sangue, crimes violentos e terror.

— Tá com frio, James? — perguntei fofa. — Eu não estou, se quiser meu casaco te empresto.

— Tô a fim não, Beta. Valeu. _Beta! _O cara me chamou de Beta! A purpurina tinha visivelmente ficado em carnavais passados.

— Bella, James. Be-lla! — corrigi, indignada.

— Claro, desculpa, Bella. É que tenho uma amiga em Londres que se chama Bella. Ela é amiga da Ritinha, da Gabi...

— Tô nem aí pra essas meninas, nunca vi essas meninas. Eu sou Bella! Bella!

— Você... Você tem medo de filme de terror?

— Tenho! Tenho! Tenho! — foi o que consegui responder. Virei-me na hora para Jéssica e comemorei baixinho a volta da purpurina.

— Caraca, ele está **completamente **apaixonado por mim! Você viu? Veio com papinho de querer me proteger do medo...

— Ele só te perguntou se você gosta de filme de terror.

— Se eu tenho **medo **de filme de terror! Para quê? Para eu ficar com medinho e ele me dar o ombro para me acolher dos horrores do filme.

— Viajou!

A Jéssica me irritava nessas horas. Fiz questão de ignorá-la.

Sinistro! Meu poder de sedução é muuuito bom! Conquistei o garoto com meu charme e com a minha beleza interior em pouquíssimos segundos. _Eu sou ótima!, _pensei.

Na sala 12 do cinemark, sentamos lado a lado. Assim que apagaram as luzes, a Jéssica, a Lauren e a Ângela zarparam com o Tyler e o Eric para umas filas na frente. Suuuper discretinhos.

Aí rolou aquele clima estranho. Aquele clima olha-não-olha, beija-não-beija, conversa-não-conversa. O coração bateu numa velocidade que eu nem achei que ele poderia atingir. Parecia querer sair do meu corpo.

— Tem pipoca aí ainda?

Essa pergunta era claramente um suuuuuper primeiro passo. _Que fofo o James! _Afinal, dividir pipoca é sinal de carinho, amizade,de companheirismo, de energia boa. Definitivamente ele estámuito a fim de me beijar, vibrei por dentro.

Como pensamos bobagens quando temos 12 anos...

Tinha pipoca. Ele comeu pipoca, eu comi pipoca, a gente encheu a cara de pipoca. Nunca comi tanta pipoca. No cinema, eu jurava que o som do nosso mastigar era mais alto que o das serras assassinas em ação.

Acabou a pipoca.

E começou aquela desconfortável sensação de milho no dente.

— Posso dar um gole na sua Coca?

_Uau! Isso sim é um primeiro passo decente!, _surtei. Afinal, beber no mesmo canudo é praticamente um beijo de língua, surtei mais ainda.

Ele deu um gole e eu dei um logo depois. Eu era charme puro.

E a cada minuto que passava ficava com mais vontade de jogar mais charme, só para dar um beijo na boca daquele britânico.

Britânico meio devagar, vamos combinar! Meio não, _totalmente _devagar! Eu dando aquele mole descarado e ele nada!

Depois aprendi que muitos meninos são devagar, independente da idade. Eles são simplesmente muito lerdos na arte de conquista.

Com medo de que James não tomasse atitude que eu esperava dele, resolvi meu futuro naquele instante.

— James... a gente já dividiu um canudo, comeu pipoca do mesmo saco... O que você quer esperar mais para me dar um beijo?

É! Eu falei isso! Eu virei Bella, a Cara-de-Pau! A que parte-pra-cima-mesmo-e-que-se-dane-o-que-outros-pensem.

E olha que eu nem era a fim do cara! Estava mesmo a fim de saber o gosto de um beijo e nada melhor do que com um garoto que eu conhecia desde pequena e que era um feinho (sempre gostei de garotos feios) bem charmosinho.

— Você quer que eu te... que eu te... que eu te dê...

— Um beijo, quero, mas eu posso dar um em você também.

Disse isso e, _smack!_, tasquei um beijo nele.

Eu estava impossível! E decididéssima!

Caraca!

Beijei.

Beijei. beijei, beijei.

Na boa, achei muito, muito melado. Uma baba só. Muito estranho. A língua dele rodava que nem uma manivela, parecia querer brigar com a minha!

Achei o beijo com gosto de tampa de caneta. Tampa de caneta ao molho de esmalte incolor. É, não foi legal o nosso primeiro beijo. Foi bem desencaixado.

Mas pela cara do James ele tinha gostado bastante da beijação.

— Bella, menina! Você, hein? E pensar que eu nunca pensei em te beijar, nunca te olhei como uma garota. _Leso!, _pensei. E as nossas conversas na lanchonete, na fila, nossa

divisão de pipoca e carinho, nosso beijo no canudo?, eu tive vontade de perguntar, muito injuriada.

Mas não perguntei. Se ele era um menino que demorava a entender a intensidade de um clima purpurina como o nosso, problema dele. Eu, pelo menos, não era mais BV, nem BVL (Boca Virgem de Língua), muito menos BVBL (Boca Virgem de Beijo Longo).

Meus pensamentos foram surpreendidos pelo segundo beijo daquela tarde promissora. _O James me beijou! _E agora eu já estava no meu segundo beijo. _Segundo! U-hu! _E este não tinha gosto de tampa de caneta. Só de fita crepe. Tinha melhorado.

Beijamos mais uma, mais duas, mais cinco, mais nove vezes...

Nossa, foi muito beijo. Beijei muito! E cada vez melhor.

Ficamos um tanto babadinhos, mas super valeu a pena.

— A gente... a gente... a gente tá...

— Namorando? — perguntei.

— É.

— Fala sério, James! Claro que não! A gente só ficou. Mesmo porque eu moro aqui, você lá longe, quase nunca a gente ia se ver... melhor assim. A gente continua amigo e se der vontade a gente fica quando se encontrar.

— Sério, Bella? Caraca, você é demais! Concordo com tudo!

E assim eu decretei, maduríssima, que não ia namorar.

Depois de fofocar com as meninas na casa da Jéssica e contar detalhinhos do episódio primeiro beijo, fui para casa flutuando. Se aquele sucesso Tribalista já existisse na época, com certeza eu ia cantarolar: "Já sei namorar, já sei beijar de língua, agora só me

resta sonhar"...

Assim que cheguei, resolvi me abrir com a minha mãe. Ela quase surtou, embora tenha tentando fazer uma cara de que achou tudo muito normal. Por isso não contei nem a metade da história para ela.

Uma semana depois, a Jessica me contou que o palhaço do James chegou a Londres contando para todo mundo que passou o rodo geral em Forks, e que nós somos muito fáceis.

Garotos... humpf!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ehh, essa Bella não perde tempo hein...rsrs . E vocês como estão? Espero que bem!<strong>_

_**Campanha: Faça uma autora feliz, mandem reviews huh? **_

_**Até o próximo!**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**SrtaSwanCullen!**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**WTF:** Como pediu, está ai a atualização, mate sua curiosidade.

**Kah**: Fico feliz que esteja gostando... Comente bastante que tudo vem mais rápido!

_**Meninas, gosto de responder as reviews antes de começar o capítulo, mas os recados e todo o resto está depois do capítulo... então até daqui a pouco, apreciem sem moderação.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 13 anos<strong>

**Mamãe e meus namorados**

— Mãe esse é o Jacob.

— Jacob? — reagiu, com uma fisionomia que beirava o nojo.

— É, mãe, Jacob.

— Jacob de quê?

— Só Jake, tia.

— JAKE? Jake tá fora de questão, Jacob. E tia também.

Dona Renée Swan, por favor.

— Desculpa.

— É Jacob puro?

— É Jacob Black.

— Meu Deus do céu, Marie Isabella, o nome do menino é esse? Jacob ? Jacob Black e ponto? Ai, tadinho! — exclamou, sinceramente com pena dele. — Não podia ser Jacob Mario, Jacob Ernesto, Jacob Sérgio ou Jacob Afonso? Adooooooooro Jacob Afonso.

— Mãe!.

— Eu gosto de nome duplo, Marie Isabella, você sabe disso. Passa seriedade, nobreza, comprometimento com a verdade e com o trabalho. Passa felicidade.

— Eu não gosto de nome duplo não, dona. Tô feliz com o meu.

— Ah, isso é porque você é bobo. Garoto é bobo, não tem jeito.

— Eu não sou bobo. Estou bobo é com a beleza da sua filha, a Bella.

Ela quase teve um ataque. Fechou os olhos, meditou por alguns segundos, tremelicou os lábios como se tivesse ouvido a maior ofensa do mundo.

— Eu não conheço nenhuma Bella, Jacob Black. A minha filha se chama Marie Isabella. _Caraca_, a minha mãe sabia ser antipática quando não ia com a cara de um garoto — o que acontecia dez entre dez vezes que eu apresentava um pra ela.

— Mãe, eu tô saindo com o Jake.. quer dizer, com o Jacob, há uma semana.

— Uma semana? Espero que não tenha acontecido nenhum tipo de saliência entre vocês dois.

— Que isso, dona Renée? Eu sou muito respeitador.

— Tem quantos anos?

— Quinze.

— Quinze? Um homem praticamente, não é, Marie Isabella? Não podia ter 13, que é a sua idade?

— Mãe! Já, já faço 14. E o Jake tem uma cabeça ótima!

— De onde vocês se conhecem?

— Ele é da minha sala.

— É re.. é re .. é repetente?

— Arrã... — respondi.

— Mas o garoto ainda por cima é burro, Marie Isabella?

— Manhê!

— É virgem?

— Quê? — Jake ficou roxo, roxo, roxo.

— Escuta bem uma coisa, Jacob Black: Marie Isabella é virgem. Super virgem. E eu não acho nada bacana a minha filha perder a virgindade com um garoto de nome simples, repetente, que sai com ela há uma semana. Ok? Entendido?

— Ô, mãe! Você tá assustando o menino! — Estrilei — Ela tá brincando, Jake.

— Dona Renée, antes de a gente se pegar a gente já era amigo, então não precisa se preocupar, eu gosto mesmo da Bella. De verdade. Ela respirou fundo. Pareceu usar sua tática de contar até 36 quando ficava tremendamente irritada.

— Jacob Black Repetente, quer dizer que você.. v-você.. você e a minha filha.. estão se pegando? Que palavreado é esse? — quis saber, absolutamente indignada.

— Mãe, todo mundo pega todo mundo hoje em dia!

— Eu não sou mãe de todo mundo. Eu sou sua mãe! E ninguém pega filha minha! As pessoas **namoram **filha minha!

— Pegar é modo de dizer.. A gente ficou.. — tentou corrigir, suando frio.

— Fala sério, amor! — Soltei, desesperadamente, antevendo a reação materna.

— Ah, então vocês estão 'ficando'? Quer dizer que nem namoro é?

— Não é isso, mãe...

— Quais as suas reais intenções com a minha filha, Jacob Black?

— Eu gosto dela. Gosto muito.

— Gosta? Gostar eu também gosto. O pai dela gosta, os irmãos gostam, o jornaleiro gosta, até o açougueiro gosta dela. Você tem que **Amar **a Marie Isabella. Amá-la acima de todas as coisas, respeitá-la, fazê-la feliz, ensinar a ela matemática. Você é bom em matemática?

— Ótimo.

— Enfim uma coisa boa em você, Jacob Black.

— Eu também jogo xadrez muito bem, modéstia à parte. Estou ensinando pra Bella.

— Ah, Jacob Black é repetente, mas tem um lado inteligente. Pelo menos isso. Olha, mão no peito neeeeeeem pensar! Na bunda, só se for de passagem, e por cima da calça jeans.

— Beleza! — Empolgou-se Jake.

— É brincadeira, Jacob Black! Eu estava te testando, Jacob Black, pra ver se você é o que eu estava pensando: um malandrinho aproveitador de meninas indefesas!

— Eu não sou nada disso! — defendeu-se Jacob Black.

— Menino não presta, é impressionante. Mão só no cabelo e no rosto, e olhe lá! Marie Isabella é uma criança!

— Tá certo.. Desculpa..

— E seus pais? Eles sabem do namoro?

— Sabem. A minha mãe, dona Sarah, que é a diretora da escola, adora a Bel.. a Marie Isabella.

Nesse momento, minha mãe, Renée Swan, mudou da água para o vinho e abriu seu melhor sorriso, já imaginando o desconto que teria na mensalidade da escola, certamente.

— Dona Sarah é sua mãe? Dona Sarah, diretora do colégio, é a sua mãe?

— É, sim senhora.

— E deixou você repetir de ano?

— Deixou sim, senhora.

— Que Profissional exemplar! Jacob Black, porque você não me disse isso antes? A-do-ro dona Sarah! Ela é uma querida! Tá super aprovado esse namoro, viu?

— Oba! — Comemorei.

— Agora vou ter mais intimidade com a sua mãe e vou poder levá-la ao salão para conhecer a Célia, a melhor cabeleireira do mundo. Sua mãe precisa mudar urgentemente aquele corte de cabelo da década de 80, parece que ela saiu de _Os embalos de_

_sábado à noite_.

— Manhê! — Bufei

— Eu também acho, mas nunca falei isso pra ela porque sou menino, e mulheres não dão muita bola pra nossa opinião,né?

— Muito bem. Tô gostando de Jacob Black, Marie Isabella! — afirmou, dando tapinhas no ombro dele. — Quando eu for ao salão com sua mãe vou fazer muitos elogios a você, viu?

— É o mesmo salão da minha depiladora, Bella?

— É o quê? Repete isso, filhinho.

— Eu me depilo no mesmo salão da..

— Pára o mundo que eu quero descer! — Deu escândalo minha mãe. — Você se depila? Você se de-pi-la? Por quê, Santo Cristo? Pra quê? Depilar é coisa de mulher, não de homem, Jacob Black! Você é macho, Jacob Black!.. Diz pra mim.. Você tem tendências homossexuais, é isso? Pode dizer, eu não sou preconceituosa!

— Não, dona Renée. É que eu nado. Quero ser nadador profissional e é melhor depilar os pêlos, aumenta a velocidade da gente na água.

— Atleta.. Veja você.. Jacob Black é atleta. Ou seja, pobre. Você gosta de um pobre, né, Marie Isabella? Mas tudo bem. O rapaz parece de boa família. Tá liberado o namoro. Mas existe uma coisa chamada lâmina de barbear. Pára de depilar e passa a se raspar. É mais masculino e não dói.

— Mas coça.

— Deixa coçar Jacob Black! Que é que tem uma coceirinha aqui, outra ali?

Quando ele foi embora, minha mãe voltou, cheia de si :

— Essa juventude tem muito a aprender comigo, sabe, Marie Isabella? Você tinha que se orgulhar de ter uma mãe maravilhosa como eu. Aposto que o Jacob Black saiu um menino melhor daqui de casa, depois da nossa conversa.

Não resisti, o momento urrava por um:

— Fala sério, mãe!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estava fazendo atualizações nas histórias por conta de uns erros bobos de ortografia e não resisti e postei mais um capitulo. Queria agradecer a todas que tem adicionado a história em seus favoritos e tem comentado bastante! Espero que gostem cada vez mais da história!<strong>_

_**E já sabem, querem mais? Basta clicar no botam com o escrito em azul e esperar que logo vem!**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**SrtaSwanCulen**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**BabyLovely: **Obrigada e que bom que você gostou, continue comentando!

_**Apreciem sem moderação!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Papai e meus namorados<strong>

Sempre foi mais fácil apresentar meus namorados, ficantes e _trelelês _para o meu pai. Ele é bem menos implicante e bem mais simpático com eles do que a minha mãe. O problema é que às vezes meu pai é simpático demais, sorridente demais, amiguinho demais. E eu não suporto esse negócio de pai virar amiguinho de namorado/ficante/_trelelê_.

Eu estava com o Léo havia duas semanas, a gente estava naquela fase de paixão profunda, amorzinho total, beijinhos carinhosos sem ter fim e horas a fio ao telefone. Era chegada à hora de apresentá-lo para meu pai.

— Pai, esse aqui é o Dan.

— Dan de Danilo ou de Dante?

— De Daniel, mas graças a Deus todo mundo me chama só de Dan.

— Mas, Dan, Daniel*** **foi um grande craque do nosso futebol americano. Foi nomeado um dos 100 Maiores Jogadores de Futebol Americano de todos os tempos e você tinha que se orgulhar desse nome!

— Eu achei que o senhor gostava de baseball, tio.

— Senhor tá no céu. E tio é horrível, Dan. Eu não tenho idade pra ser tio, pode me chamar de primo — fez gracinha.

Comecei a ficar com medo. Ele continuou:

— Eu gosto de baseball, mas entendo de futebol modéstia à parte. Não sou jornalista esportivo, trabalho como policial, mas acompanho todos os esportes há anos. Infelizmente o Daniel nunca passou pelo baseball, mas foi, sem dúvida, um dos maiores ídolos do futebol.

— Meu nome é Daniel por causa desse cara aí, mesmo. Eu odeio esse nome.

— Não diga bobagem! É uma honra ter o nome de um ídolo. Pior é o meu: Que é que cê tá armando, Charlie? — gracejou e caiu na gargalhada. Sozinho.

Vendo que não estava agradando, partiu para o golpe baixo.

— A Bella já te contou dos campeonatos de _pum _que a gente fazia lá em casa? Ela sempre ganhava! O _pum _dela é um _pum _de categoria, desde pequena!

— Paiê! — protestei, os olhos arregalados.

— Que é que tem, Bella? Se você veio me apresentar o cara é porque o negócio é sério. E se é sério um _pumzinho _vai acabar escapulindo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Agora o Dan ria com gosto. E meu pai, feliz por finalmente arrancar um sorriso do menino, continuou seu repertório flatulento:

— Que cara feia é essa, Bella? Todo mundo solta _pum_, minha filha!

— Paaaaaaaaai! — gritei, roxa de vergonha.

Dan ria mais ainda, parecia amigo de infância do meu pai.

— O que mais ela fazia quando era pequena?

— Ah! Ela adorava pintar a cara de vermelho e sair correndo pelada pela casa dizendo que era o Cacique Manda-chuva. Ela peladinha pulando com o rosto pintado de vermelho era a coisa mais linda do pai.

— Cacique Manda-chuva? Rá, essa é boa!Tem foto?

— Claro! Te mando por e-mail.

— Tá maluco, pai? Manda nada!

— Manda-chuuuuuuva! Era esse o nome do seu Cacique! Ô, menina desmemoriada!

E os dois riram juntos como se fossem velhos amigos_. Quá quá quá, _pra cá, _quá quá quá quá, _pra lá.

— Mais podres, primo! Mais podres da Bella!

— Esse peito aqui não existe, cê sabe, né? É tudo enchimento! — avisou, enquanto apertava meu sutiã de enchimento — Por isso nem se empolga pra chegar perto dessa área. Não tem nada pra ver aqui. Confio em você, hein, moleque? Respeito com a minha mina! — Completou, dando soquinhos amigos no Dan, que retibuiu com os mesmos soquinhos amigos.

Odeio soquinhos amigos.

— Caraca, pai!' Minha 'mina' ninguém merece!

— É carinho, filhota. Eu me preocupo com a minha porquinha frufru!

— Porquinha frufru? Rá rá rá!

— Era assim que eu chamava a Bella quando ela era pequena, sabe Dan?

— Mas por que porquinha? Ela tinha cara de porquinha?

— Que nada! Ela nunca foi chegada num banho, né, filha? Até hoje é assim.

— Nunca mais apresento ninguém pra você, pai! — reagi, fora do sério!

— Ih, ó! Vai se preparando, a Bella é brava!

— Não sou NADA brava!

— Porquinha frufru é brava, é? — quis saber o debochado do Dan.

— É, sim, vai se acostumando! Teve um dia em que ela mordeu a minha perna na praia porque eu não tava dando atenção pra ela.

— Mordeu?

— Eu tinha 4 anos, isso você não conta, né?

— E a leitura da Bella? Só lê bobagem: revistas de fofocas, revistas de adolescente, gibi e livrinhos bobinhos. Mas no banheiro só entra _Time_, né, Bella? Como diz a mãe dela, essa menina senta na privada e esquece da vida, né, filha?

— Fala sério, pai!

— E o gosto musical? Já sabe, né?

— Não! Conta, primo!

— É péssimo! Ela chora quando vê essas bandinhas de menininhos rebolando na tevê, guarda pôster de artista; se faz de moderna, mas é cafona toda vida!

— Quem diria, hein, Bella? — perguntou Dan, roxo de tanto rir.

— Não é nada disso, não guardo nada de ninguém há séculos! Que viagem, pai!

— Mas guardou daqueles mexicanos que vieram pra Washington. Ou eram colombianos? Até pra porta do hotel você quis ir! Eu que não deixei.

— Você gostava daqueles mexicanos? Ecaaaaaaa! Fala sério, Bella!

— E pior: ela só é botafoguense porque acha a estrela bonitinha. É muito perua, né não?

Eu quase voei na jugular do meu pai. Só não fiz isso porque ele e Léo se adoravam. Foi amor à primeira vista. O problema foi aturar o Dan me chamando de porquinha frufru pra cima e pra baixo e espalhando meu infame apelido de infância para todos nossos amigos.

Homens... Não importa a idade que tenham, são sempre umas crianças.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Dan Marino: Jogador de baseball já aposentado. (fonte: Wikipédia)<strong>_

_**E então gostaram? Comentem, comentem!**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**SrtaSwanCullen!**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**14 anos: É cada um que me aparece...**

A surreal história abaixo aconteceu de verdade. Eu estava num show na Praça de Port Angeles, no meio da galera, com os braços pra cima, os olhos fechados, cantando junto e viajando na música quando se aproxima de mim um indivíduo louro-_Marylin _e diz, sério:

— Oi.

Retribuo educadamente.

— Oi.

Volto a olhar para o palco.

— Eu surfo.

Olho pra ele com uma interrogação na testa esperando a frase seguinte, que foi...

— Eu sur-fo.

— Arrã...

Viro a cabeça novamente para a direção do palco, pensando em como tem maluco no mundo.

— Você surfa? — ele insistiu.

— Você surfa, eu não surfo — respondi.

Apontando um louro platinado ao lado, estufou o peito e preparou-se para fazer o que parecia uma grande revelação:

— Meu brother ali surfa. Eu surfo, ele surfa.

_Nós surfamos, vós surfais, eles surfam, _eu quase emendei.

Mas resisti.

— Legal pra vocês.

— Meu pai também surfa.

— Huum...

— Eu surfo na Prainha. E você?

— Eu não surfo! — irritei-me.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu tenho medo de mar!

— Eu te ensino a surfar... — disse ele, sedutor.

E só então saquei o porquê da ridícula aproximação.

— Obrigada, mas prefiro ficar na beirinha.

— Fala sério, gata! Pô, aí, caidaço ficar na beirinha...

Ele foi embora, surfar em outras ondas, e eu fiquei parada, chocada, tentando entender de onde saem esses seres esquisitos que de vez enquanto se aproximam de mim querendo invadir minha praia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá, meninas lindas e maravilhosas!<strong>_

_**Vocês são tão fofas! Estou totalmente orgulhosa da quantidade de reviews e favoritos que esta adaptação já recebeu! **_

_**Vocês são fantásticas...**_

_**Obrigada por estarem acompanhando minha nova 'filhinha'**_

_**Agradeço cada uma das reviews que vocês me deixaram: **__**Klapaucius, Leia, **__**BabyLovely**__**, kah, WTF.**_

_**Estou trabalhando nos capítulos e, por enquanto, vou tentar postar todos os dias.**_

_**Qualquer mudança, eu avisarei vocês.**_

_**Até a próxima,**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**E JÁ SABEM NÉ?**_

_**QUEREM FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**_

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Ajuda aqui!**

Eu sempre fui metida a esteticista/cabeleireira/profissional da beleza e, por conta disso, me meti em várias roubadas com o intuito de ficar bonita (e também de economizar um dinheirinho).

Já pintei o cabelo aos 12 anos e quase fiquei sem um olho depois que a tinta entrou em contato com a minha retina, já usei um autobronzeador que me deixou laranja e outras tragédias que não vêm ao caso trazer a tona. Infelizmente, demorei a aprender a lição.

Um dia resolvi experimentar uma cera recomendada pela amiga de uma amiga, de fácil preparo, para fazer minha depilação em casa. Era só misturar os ingredientes que vinham na caixinha, botar no microondas e, _pimba!_, adeus depiladora-que-acaba-coma- minha-mesada.

Resolvi depilar o buço (bigode, para os não iniciados), axilas e pernas. Começaria claro, pelo rosto, a menor parte a ser depilada.

Comprei o produto numa farmácia meio obscura, numa rua mais obscura ainda em Port Angeles. Na caixa, os dizeres: "Livre-se do salão.

A solução para os seus pêlos nas suas próprias mãos!". Assim mesmo, com várias exclamações. "É fácil, é rápido, é indolor. E é cheiroso!", estava escrito no manual, com mais exclamações.

Sinal de que seus fabricantes eram pessoas realmente orgulhosas de seu invento. Nada mais alegre e animado do que ponto de exclamação, sempre amei ponto de exclamação!

Só desconfiei do fato de ser indolor, nada mais sacrificante e cruel do que arrancar os pêlos pela raiz. Afinal, aquela cera não podia ser mágica. Mas o cheirinho... Nossa! Que cheirinho bom! Mel misturado com jasmim e ervas variadas, uma coisa linda, uma colméia num potinho, um jardim em forma de cera.

Tirei o potinho do microondas com o cuidado necessário, peguei a espátula e ela derreteu assim que entrou em contato com a cera.

Espátula vagabunda, pensei. Veio com defeito, concluí. Resolvi, então, meter o dedo mesmo. Era com as mãos que eu ia fazer tudo, não podia ter nenhum mal nisso.

Tinha.

A cera estava quente e molenga quando eu meti o dedo. Além de sentir ferver cada célula do meu indicador, assim que tirei a mão do pote, a cera foi caindo gradativamente na minha roupa nova (nova!), até o momento em que minha mão encostou no meu bigode. Quando comecei a espalhar a cera, além de sentir o meu buço em chamas, não pude deixar de notar que o produto escorreu pela boca e para o queixo. E pingou na roupa mais uma vez. Com a boca aberta e uma certa baba pingando pelos lados, _eca!_, meti a mão de novo no pote e o caminho da mão até o buço foi tão desastroso quanto da primeira vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá meninas, att bem rapidinho.<strong>_

_**Obrigada a todos!**_

_**Até a próxima.**_

_**Beijinhos,**_

_**SrtaSwanCullen!**_

_**E JÁ SABEM NÉ?**_

_**QUEREM FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**_

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Aneleeh,**__ eu também gosto muito dessa coleção, ainda não tive a oportunidade de ler o Fala sério, pai! deve ser bem legal néh? E realmente a Renée e a mãe da Malu se parecem mesmo. Obrigada pelos elogios e continue apreciando._

* * *

><p><strong>Briguinha de namorado<strong>

— Oi, Edieee!

— Oi, _pinxeja_!

— Não fala com voz de neném comigo, "pinxeja" é ridículo.

— Tá bem, vem cá me dar um beijo, vem... ra-i-nha — chamou, dengoso.

— Rainha é péssimo, Edward. Me chama de Bella, mesmo ?

Eu estava na TPM, vale dizer.

— Agora olha pra mim — pedi, com meu rosto bem grudado no dele, meu nariz quase entrando no dele.

— Tá linda.

— O que é que tá linda ?

— Você tá linda, Bella.

— Por quê?

— Porque você é linda todo dia...

— Óóó, que fofo, mas não é por isso — respondi, seca.

— Claro que é... — insistiu, romântico.

— Claro que não! — reagi, pau da vida. — Repara Edward Cullen! Repara de verdade! Larga essa revista idiota de carros e olha pra mim! — exaltei-me.

Eu sei, estava bem chatinha, mas nada justificava a insensibilidade do meu namorado.

— O que você quer que eu repare? Já sei! Cortou o cabelo!

— Não, Edward Cullen! Não acredito que você disse isso! Não acredito que você ACHA isso! Eu estou deixando o cabelo crescer já há meses! Fala sério, amor! Olha direito! — pedi com veemência, arregalando os olhos.

Ele ficou mudo.

— Jura que você não nota nada de diferente em mim? — choquei-me.

— Você... você tá linda!

— E isso é diferente onde, posso saber? Eu sou feia nos outros dias, por acaso? A resposta não era essa, Edward Cullen!

— Caraca, achei que "você tá linda" fosse a frase preferida das meninas...

— Não é, Edward Cullen! Não agora, Edward Cullen! Agora eu gostaria que você prestasse mais atenção em mim, Edward Cullen!

— Pára de me chamar de Edward Cullen!

— É que você tá me irritando!

— E você tá me assustando!

— Por quê?

— Porque você tá brava, esquisita, chata e mandona. Não gosto dessa Bella aí, essa Bella que quer puxar briga! Quero minha Bella de volta.

— Eu não quero puxar briga! Eu só quero te mostrar uma coisa!

Não é possível que você não consiga ver esta obra-prima! — indignei-me apontando com as mãos o meu rosto.

— Eu não estou entendendo nada. Primeiro, eu digo que você tá linda e você diz que não tá. Agora, você se gaba dizendo que é uma obra-prima. Bella, na boa, o que você quer que eu diga?

— O que você tá vendo!

— Eu tô vendo você!

Um minuto de silêncio se fez necessário. Eu estava muito, muito irritada.

— Você não tem coração, sabe Edward Cullen? E também não tem o menor senso de estética — choraminguei, para logo depois desabafar: — Eu fiz a sobrancelha, tá? Com a deusa das sobrancelhas, a Kelly Slater das sobrancelhas, para falar a sua língua! A mulher mandou muito bem! Levantou o meu olhar, harmonizou meu rosto e me deixou muito mais bonita! Sobrancelha é tudo e a minha estava péssima, torta, despenteada e rebelde!

— Eu gosto de você com sobrancelha rebelde, sobrancelha caretinha...

— Sobrancelha perfeita agora — corrigi, jogando charme e me aninhando nos braços fortes do fofo do Edward, deixando a irritação de lado.

Até porque logo depois desse episódio descobri que não foi só o Edward que não notou a minha sobrancelha. A Alice não notou. A minha mãe não notou, o meu porteiro ignorou, o jornaleiro nem comentou e minha avó não viu nenhuma diferença, mesmo olhando com a lupa.

Ninguém repara na nossa sobrancelha. Só a gente.

Tanto sofrimento à toa com aquela pinça idiota.

Mundo cruel.

**Cupido**

Não tem jeito: num grupo de amigas, tem sempre uma que se acha cupido, que tem certeza de que conhece a pessoa certa pra você, sua alma gêmea, o cara perfeito. Eu era assim. O meu maior sonho era ver minhas amigas namorando os amigos dos meus namorados.

Perdi essa mania depois do episódio que contarei a seguir.

Era uma tarde de sábado, depois da praia fomos _almojantar _num restaurante natural e apresentar a Alice, minha melhor amiga desde sempre, ao Jasper, melhor amigo do Peter, com quem eu estava saindo há poucas semanas.

— Já pensou que máximo, Alice, se você namorasse o Jasper? Eu e você namorando dois melhores amigos? Que sonho!

— Ai, Bella. Não gosto quando você vem cheia de idéia pra cima de mim... Você é péssima cupida!

— Por quê? Eu já apresentei você pra um monte de caras bacanas. Diz um, um que você não tenha gostado!

— O Léo da caspa, o Silva péssimo aprendiz de violinista, o Jurandir, que me trocava por um jogo idiota de peteca, o Maneco, pior poeta do mundo, o Fabiano nojentinho, o...

— Ai, tá bom, tá bom! Tinha esquecido. Mas o Jasper é diferente.

— Como é que você sabe? Nem conhece o cara!

— Mas conheço o Peter que é sincero, amorzinho, nunca ia meter uma amiga minha em roubada. Se ele diz que o Jasper é nota mil, pode acreditar.

— Sei não... — disse Alice, cabreira.

— Deixa de ser boba! Eu estou super animada! Já pensou a gente namorar dois amigos? Que sonho!

— Isso é. — Os olhinhos de Alice brilharam.

— Vamos fazer tudo juntos. Vamos ser os casais mais invejados do mundo.

— Ele é saradinho? — quis saber Alice.

— O Peter disse que ele não sai da academia. Olha eles aí! Oi, amor! O garoto ao lado do Peter era a encarnação da feiúra, uma trombada de foguete com cometa, a tradução da palavra medonho: estrábico, óculos fundo de garrafa, pernas tortas, camiseta suada debaixo das axilas, cafona (do tipo que usa boné para o lado — para o lado! —, bermuda esportiva, sapato fino e meia branca), espinhas para dar e vender, um queixo maior que Marte, nariz de panela (o jeito que eu me refiro a pessoas com narizes que parecem ter levado uma panelada) e aparelho móvel nos dentes tortos.

Alice quase teve um treco. Eu quase tive um treco.

O Peter tinha dito que o Jasper era pintoso! Aquele não podia ser o Peter... Eu queria matar o Peter! Quis desencalhar o amigo horrendo dele com a minha amiga tão bonitinha... tadinha...

— Marcus Volturi. Alice. Alice. Marcus Volturi.

— Marcus Volturi? — fez Alice, surpresa.

— Marcus Volturi? Cadê o Jasper? — quis saber, irritada, puxando o Peter pra perto de mim.

— Esquece o Jasper — Sussurrou Peter. — Jasper começou a namorar sério ontem, o último disponível era o Marcus Volturi.

— Como é que é? — indignou-se Alice.

— Fica quieta e aproveita, o cara é o máximo. Vai por mim.

Alice arregalou os olhos e armou uma tromba. Eles fingiram não ver e sentaram-se à mesa.

— Marquinhu é campeão de xadrez. Né, não, Marquinhu?

— Eu faço o que posso, Perter... — gabou-se, dando uma cusparada no cedilha do "faço" e nos dois esses do "posso".

Foi quando descobrimos que Marcus Volturi, além de tudo, era fanho.

— Pô, cara, tira o aparelho pra falar! — brigou Peter.

Pensa que Marcus Volturi foi para o banheiro? Nananinanão! Presenciamos a belíssima cena: ele metendo a mão na boca, desencaixando o aparelho todo babado e fazendo a mais improvável das perguntas:

— Posso botar aqui em cima da mesa? Esqueci a caixinha...

Diante das nossas caras boquiabertas, emendou:

— Eu enrolo no guardanapo, pronto. Eu sempre esqueço a caixinha...

Ainda perplexas e com muito, muito nojo, notamos que ele tinha a língua presa. No S, sua língua enorme saía da boca com ou sem aparelho.

— O Marcus Volturi tem o cabelo lindo, super brilhoso, tira o boné e mostra para a Alice, Marcus Volturi — pediu meu namorado.

Nessa hora me lembrei que Peter já tinha comentado sobre esse amigo comigo. Contou que ele tinha a auto-estima no pé, era super inseguro, sentia-se rejeitado... Fiquei com peninha e resolvi ajudar, mesmo sabendo que a Alice ia me matar.

— A Alice adora garoto de cabelo bonito, né, Alice?

Ela me fuzilou com os olhos. Era uma vez uma amiga, pensei. Marcus Volturi tirou o boné. E não é que seu cabelo era realmente bonito? A única coisa bonita naquela pessoa.

— Aêêê! Isso é que é cabelo, né não? — empolgou-se Peter. — Agora cheira, Alice! Dá uma fungada no cabelo dele e me diz se algum dia você cheirou um cabelo tão cheiroso!

Diante da inércia de Alice, intervim:

— Cheira, Alice!

Ela me fuzilou de novo.

— Cheira, pode cheirar — pediu Marcus Volturi, com sua inacreditável voz fanha.

Muito a contragosto, Alice se aproximou para cheirar as madeixas do menino.

— Que tal? Não é um absurdo de cheiroso? — quis saber Peter, aproveitando para dar uma cheiradinha também. — Vem cá, Bella, sente isso.

Fui, senti. Era cheiroso mesmo.

— Fala alguma coisa, Alice! — estrilei.

— Parabéns, Marcus Volturi... — foi o máximo que Alice conseguiu dizer.

— E não é só brilhoso, não, né? É sedoso. Passa a mão, Alice — pediu Peter.

— Não precisa, tô sentindo daqui a maciez...

— Mrquinhu sempre teve o cabelo lindão, né, Marquinhu? Sem contar com os pêlos do sovaco. Conta para a Alice o que você faz com o sovaco.

— Eu não quero saber... — murmurou Alice.

— Quer sim! Conta, Marquinhu! — incentivou Peter.

— Ah, pára! Assim vou ficar encabulado, cara...

— Conta! — pedi, curiosa de verdade para saber o que um garoto podia fazer com os pêlos do sovaco.

— Eu passo hidratante. Duas vezes por dia. Fica maciiiiooo...

— Olha que coisa linda, Alice. Presta atenção, Alicêêê! Você conhece alguém que hidrata, e diz que hidrata, os pêlos do sovaco? E é sovaco cheiroso, Alice.

— Não faz isso, Peter, não me pede para chei...

— Acho muito bacana esse cuidado do Marcus Volturi com o corpo — mudei de assunto, para Alice não precisar dar uma fungada em sovaco alheio.

— Bacana, não. É lindo, Bella, lindo! — empolgou-se Peter, dando a impressão de que ELE queria ficar com o Marcus Volturi. — E o cara tá malhando, indo à academia todo dia... mostra o bíceps para a Alice.

— Tô vendo daqui, Marcus Volturi é super forte — disse Alice, a desanimação em forma de gente.

— E os dentes? Ri pra ela, Marcus Volturi!

— Que é isso, Peter? — berrei para tentar salvar Marcus Volturi do constrangimento. Mas o menino não queria ser salvo.

— Tchanãããã! — fez ele, sorriso de comercial de pasta de dente no rosto.

E assim, Marcus Volturi virou uma estátua de sorriso escancarado. Ele estava achando que tinha chance com a Alice. Tadinho dele. Tadinha dela!

— Fala aí, Alice! Duvido que você tenha visto dentes mais brancos que esses! São meio tortinhos, mas o aparelho é pra isso. O que impressiona é a brancura, né não?

— Impressionante messssmo... — respondeu Alice, acho que já com peninha do menino. — Além de malhar e sorrir, você faz o quê?

— Eu leio. Machado, Graciliano, José de Alencar...

Sabendo que Alice não era muito de ler, Peter deu um cutucão nada discreto nele.

— Mas o Marcus Volturi também vê televisão. Diz pra ela a que você assiste.

— Discovery Channel, National Geogr...

— Não, Marquinhu! O que a gente veio conversando?

— Aaaah, tááá... Vejo Malhação, comédias de situação, tenho o DVD de Friends, de Sex and the City, de...

Enquanto ele enumerava suas séries "preferidas", eu me perguntava "como é que meti minha amiga numa roubada dessas?".

— Marcus Volturi é supersensível. Te falei, né, Bella?

— Arrã.

— E é difícil achar um cara sensível hoje em dia, Alice, tá pensando o quê?

— É... eu sei... — desabafou Alice, num fiapo de voz.

— Mas Marcus Volturi é um cara muito engraçado também. Conta uma piada, Marcus Volturi .

— Não pre-ci-sa — disse Alice, enfática.

— Alice gosta de dançar, não é, Bella?

— Adora.

— Marquinhu também adora dançar, dança super bem, Alice. Dança pra ela, Marquinhu.

— Pára com isso, Peter! Vai constranger o menino. A gente ta numa lanchonete! Não tem música! — exasperou-se Alice.

— Pô, eu não ia ficar constrangido, não, eu danço bem à beça, mesmo sem música — reagiu Marcus Volturi, já de pé, pronto para dançar.

Tentei ajudar de novo, para tentar melhorar a situação.

— Não é o Marcus Volturi que é super fofo com as namoradas?

— Super fofo e super mão-aberta! Dá presentes ótimos, caros, o pai dele é ricão. Dá um presente pra Alice, Marquinhu.

— PÔ, não tenho nada aqui... — fez ele, triste.

— Dá qualquer coisa, cara! — insistiu Lu.

— Alôoou! Gente! Vamos parar com isso? — irritou-se Alice. — Vou ao banheiro, Bella. Vem comigo?

— Agora?

— A-GO-RA! — respondeu ela, enérgica.

Fiquei com medo e fui.

— Bella, eu quero matar você. Cadê o Jasper?

— Arrumou namorada, não ouviu?

— E por que o Peter trouxe esse traste? Eu prefiro ficar só do que mal acompanhada. É esse o ditado, lembra?

— Ô, amiga... ele só tá querendo ajudar, ele também quer que você namore um amigo dele pra gente sair sempre junto.

— O Peter é louco! Tá me deixando super constrangida na frente do garoto. E eu não tô encalhada, não! Tem muita gente por aí querendo ficar comigo, tá?

— Alice... O Marcus Volturi é feio, mas é tão gente boa... Não tem nenhuma chance?

— Fala sério, Bella! — reagiu Alice, brava.

Do lado de fora...

— Será que ela tá gostando de mim, Peter?

— Claro. Quem é que não gosta de você, Marquinhu? A Alice tá no papo. Quando elas voltarem eu peço para você cantar o hino nacional de trás pra frente e duvido que ela não caia apaixonada.

— Beleza! — exclamou Marcus Volturi, sorridente, esfregando as mãos.

Voltamos.

— A Alice vai embora.

— Já? — perguntou Marcus Volturi, mais fanho que nunca.

— Já. Olha, Marcus Volturi, você realmente é um menino de vários talentos, seus dentes brancos são um espetáculo e os pêlo hidratados do seu sovaco, nossa!, devem ser suuuuper macios, mas eu preciso ir, minha mãe está me esperando para ir ao supermercado com ela, eu já tinha prometido que ia... Tchau para você.

Fiquei péssima na mesa, mas os meninos não pareceram ligar muito para a decepção da Alice. Peter, para piorar, ainda lançou a pérola:

— Mulher é um bicho complicado mesmo... Vai entender. Agora vem cá, Marquinhu, cá entre nós, me arruma o nome desse hidratante do sovaco?

_O quê? _Meu namorado queria hidratar os pêlos do sovaco? _Ah,não!_

— Fala sério, Peterrrrrr!

**Mala**

O meu pai é louco por esportes desde que me entendo por gente e esse seria o emprego perfeito pra ele. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão viciada em esportes! Assiste a tudo pela tevê, vibrando muito, sempre: futebol (partidas da primeira, da segunda e da terceira divisões), vôlei, tênis, campeonatos de xadrez, corrida de cachorro... Com a mesma empolgação. Mas seu vício, mesmo, é futebol. Tricolor roxo, ele nunca se conformou com minha opção pelo Botafogo e fez chantagem enquanto pôde.

— Se você virar Fluminense, o papai não conta pra mamãe que você comeu um pacote de biscoitos antes do almoço — dizia ele quando eu tinha uns cinco anos.

— O tricolor é tão melhor, filha, e você é tão inteligente... Se você virar casaca, papai te dá uma bicicleta — tentou quando eu tinha uns sete anos e meu maior sonho era andar sobre duas rodas.

É, às vezes ele jogava baixo.

Nunca deu certo. Sempre fui perdidamente apaixonada pela estrela solitária do alvinegro, pelo preto e branco da bandeira, pelo amor da torcida pelo time... Mas pára por aí a minha paixão futebolística. Não sei os nomes dos jogadores, nunca entendi o que é impedimento e não aprendi a diferença entre atacante e volante. Pô, pra mim volante é aquele treco que tem no carro, e só. Pra falar a verdade, gosto mesmo é de jogo da seleção Forkiana _(existe?)._ Com pipoca e conversa. Acho 90 minutos muuuuita coisa pra um jogo tão monótono e sem gente bonita em campo.

Ah, se o Beckham jogasse aqui...

De guarda meu pai foi promovido a chefe de policia da delegacia em que trabalhava havia anos. E se deu um presente: assistir a final do campeonato argentino em Buenos Aires, com direito a perfil dos principais jogadores do Boca Juniors e do River Plate.

Na verdade, queria sair de Forks para espairecer um pouco e se deu 10 dias de folga na capital argentina. O melhor da história: ele me chamou!

— Vamos fazer o _tango tour_, que dura umas cinco horas, conhecer a história do tango, dançar tango à noite e pagar muito mico _hablando Espanglês _em Buenos Aires, pedindo _Cueca-Cuela _e água-de-_cueco_, tudo com sotaque carregado! Rá rá rá! Vai ser divertidíssimo! E vamos assistir a todos os jogos de futebol! A torcida de lá é super empolgada, parece final de Copa do Mundo, você vai amar! _U-huu!_

U-uuuiii!

Tango? E eu lá queria dançar tango? Odeio tango! E _espanglês_? E _Cueca-Cuela_? Que mico! Queria mesmo conhecer a noite argentina, os gatinhos (ou seria "gatitos"?) argentinos, a carne argentina. E achei que estaria livre do futebol argentino, já que não sou muito chegada nem no americano...

Mas achei bacana ele me convidar e matei um dia de aula para pegar bons ares em Buenos Aires. (Ai, que péssima essa frase! Mas não resisti, foi mais forte que eu.)

Antes de ir, tive de avisar ao meu gatinho do momento, o Leandro, que iria passar uns dias com meu pai fora de Forks.

— Que irado, Bella! Vai ser tudo de bom viajar com seu pai! Posso te fazer um pedido?

— Pode fazer vááários — respondi, apaixonada e burra.

— Vários? — ele perguntou, feliz, feliz.

— Vá-ri-os — Fui burra de novo.

— Você pode trazer umas coisas pra mim?

— Claro, meu amor. O que você quiser — cometi uma sandice, como adorava dizer minha mãe.

— Sério? — empolgou-se como nunca.

— S-sério... — disse, temerosa.

— Beleza! Posso pedir, então?

— Manda!

— Eu amo alfajor. Sou louco por aquele doce. Será que dá pra trazer uns seis pra mim? Eu te dou o dinheiro.

_Ufa!, _respirei aliviada. Achei que ele ia pedir um elefante de porcelana super pesado e super frágil ou algo que o valha. Alfajor, imagina! Nem ia fazer peso na minha mala.

— Claro, meu amor!

— Também gosto de doce de leite.

— Ah, eu também amo!

— Então. Tem uma marca argentina que é simplesmente perfeita. E tem no _free shop _de lá, tranqüilo de achar.

— Tá...

— Pode trazer 12 vidros?

— Doze? — engasguei.

— É que não estraga... eu te dou o dinheiro...

— Não é por isso... é que esses vidros costumam ser pesados...

Ele me ignorou completamente.

— Se der pra trazer também um dicionário de espanhol/inglês eu vou amar. Estou aprendendo, cê sabe, né? Mas Ó, não quero aqueles pequenos não, esses têm aqui. Quero um grande, completo, cheio de exemplos. Tenho o endereço de uma livraria com preços ótimos. Fica a uns 50 minutos de Buenos Aires, é pertinho de táxi...

— Arrã... — respondi, meio atônita com a idéia de trazer um dicionário, sinônimo de trambolho, na minha malinha de 10 dias.

— Beleza, Bella! PÔ, aê, brigadaço. Esse dicionário aqui é carão e lá vai ser menos da metade do preço.

Desligou.

Nossa, eu não poderia levar quase nada depois de tantos pedidos. Para tudo isso caber na mala, duas roupas para os dez dias e olhe lá!

Um minuto depois, toca o telefone. Ele de novo.

— Bella, dá pra trazer também um livro de mesa com fotos em preto e branco da Argentina no século XIX? Tem numa livraria na Recoletta, minha mãe que pediu.

_Livro de mesa? _Aquela coisa pesadíssima, de capa duríssima, enorme e lotaaaada de páginas? Como é que eu ia dizer não pra sogra? Não disse.

— Claro... — respondi, amedrontada.

— Maravilha. Meu pai também quer uma coisa. Pediu um vinho que só dá pra encontrar lá. Depois te passo o nome por e-mail.

Vinho. _Vinho! _Além dos 12 vidros de doce de leite, 6 alfajores, um livro gigante e um dicionário-trambolho, mais uma coisa. E uma coisa quebrável com líquido vermelho dentro! Vermelho! E vinho mancha! A minha mala, a essa altura, teria apenas uma

roupa para os dez dias. Como é que eu ia dizer não para o pai do Leandro?

Devia, porque quando ele foi para a França trouxe pra mim um lenço muito do vagaba com os dizeres "J'aime Paris", que eu, obviamente, nunca usei, e uma camiseta de camelô que ficou pequena em mim e depois de lavar ainda encolheu.

— Trago, claro.

— Show! Ele falou que quatro garrafas tá beleza, mas se der pra trazer mais vou te agradecer pro resto da vida. Meu pai é louco por esse vinho.

— Não sei se quatro eu consigo traz...

— Traz três, então, três não tem o menor problema,Bellinha. Aliás, uma podia ser presente, né? O cara te adora.

_Presente? _Que cara-de-pau!

Estava em pânico. A minha mala seria a mais pesada do avião. Não ia conseguir fazer nada em Buenos Aires, a não ser comprar as encomendas do sem noção do Leandro.

— Ah! Falei com a minha avó e ela pediu um negócio chamado _chimichurri_. É um molho meio apimentado que só tem lá. Você pode trazer dois vidros? Um verde e outro vermelho. O vermelho é com pimenta vermelha. Tem em qualquer supermercado.

_Supermercado? _Eu teria que entrar num supermercado, que eu odeio, para comprar dois potes de nome esquisito para a avó do Leandro? Fala sério!

Pelo menos só pediu dois.

— P-POSSO...

— U-hu! Ela já avisou que faz um almoço especial pra você na sua volta, com o tal do molho. Uma delícia a minha avó, né?

— Nossa, delícia... — respondi, achando a avó dele tudo, menos delícia. — Ela só quer isso e um cortador elétrico de salame. Disse que é ótimo. Você encontra numa _delicatessen _num shopping no centro da cidade, e lá é tudo pertinho, dizem.

— Cortador de salame? Deve ser enorme isso!

— Caramba, Bella! É pra minha avó, a única alegria que ela tem na vida é comer e cozinhar...

— Eu sei, mas...

— Nunca achei que você fosse se recusar a atender ao pedido de uma velhinha de quase 80 anos.

— Sua avó é super inteira! Mais inteira que eu, cheia de plástica! E tem 72 anos!

— Então, daqui a oito ela faz 80! Já, já! Que surpresa, Bella. Não imaginei que você era tão imprestável!

— Imprestável? Você me pediu Buenos Aires inteira e eu não reclamei de nada! Aliás, é muita cara-de-pau sair pedindo um monte de coisas sabendo que vou ficar tão poucos dias e que meu pai vai pra descansar!

— Caraca, é assim que a gente conhece as pessoas, sabe?

Fiquei irritadíssima com o comentário. Ele era sem noção, folgado e grosso, mas tinha os cílios tão grandes e o nariz tão perfeito... Sem contar que a Lauren, a garota mais insuportável do colégio, era a fim dele. E eu amava matar de inveja a Lauren, que eu chamava entre as minhas amigas de Lauren palha de milho.

— Tá bom, desculpa... eu compro o cortador de salame...

— Te amo, Bella!

Quase derreti.

— A minha irmã pediu uns cremes que só têm no _free shop _aqui de Washington, não vão pesar na mala, você compra na volta. Três tá bom. Aqui custa cem reais, no _free shop _vinte, um absurdo, né? Dá pra rolar?

Melhor dizer sim do que ouvir outro ataque mal-humorado.

— Dá — aceitei, seríssima.

No dia seguinte ele foi lá em casa se despedir de mim. Chegou carregado com duas sacolas. Achei que eram presentes pra mim, já que traria coisas para toda a sua família.

Não eram presentes. Eram enormes embalagens de... fraldas.

— É fralda de cachorro. Não tem isso na Argentina, acredita? Um amigo de infância do meu pai soube que você tava indo e pediu pra você levar quatro pacotes pro cachorrinho dele. E olha que eu nem sabia que cachorro precisava de fralda. Você pode dividir com o seu pai. Dois pacotes na dele, dois na sua, porque são meio pesados. E não precisa levar na casa dele, não! Ele pega no hotel!

— Nossa, que fofo! — debochei. — Era só o que faltava eu ter que levar fralda de cachorro na casa de um cara que eu nem conheço.

— Com certeza, Bella! Seria muita folga, né? — disse ele, enquanto tirava os enormes pacotes das sacolas. — Cada um deve ter umas 80 fraldas.

— Oitenta? Fala sério, Leandro! Pode ir embora, pra mim está tudo acabado.

Dias depois, conversando com um amigo que tínhamos em comum, Leandro lhe confidenciou:

— Não entendi até agora por que a Malu terminou comigo... Menina maluca! Acho que ela tava a fim de me dispensar pra pegar um argentino...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olha eu aqui de novo.<strong>_

_**Super Att pra vocês, para compensar a ultima que foi pequenininha.**_

_**Beijinhos,**_

_**SrtaSwanCullen! **_

_**E JÁ SABEM NÉ?**_

_**QUEREM FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**_

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Bônus para o Dia dos Namorados!**_

**Presente para o amor**

Eu estava com o Edward havia dois meses e cinco dias, mas a gente se conhecia há um tempão, _"fomos namorados quando tínhamos ambos 7 anos"_ ele morava na minha rua, brincávamos juntos no play quando éramos crianças, fazíamos guerra de pipoca, íamos ao cinema só pra fazer barulho e atrapalhar a sessão.. Enfim, éramos amigos antes de tudo.

Chegou o dia dos namorados. Adoro dia dos namorados. Ganhar presente só por estar namorando é tudo de bom. O que o comércio não inventa pra faturar? Estava ansiosa pra encontrar o Edward.

Tinha comprado pra ele um presente que eu tinha certeza de que ele ia amar, uma bola, uma chuteira e a camisa do Ronaldinho Gaúcho no Barcelona, que era o sonho de consumo dele. Não era um presente, eram três presentes, presentaços! Eu estava tão orgulhosa de mim! Gastei toda a minha mesada e ainda tive que pedir adiantamento da próxima para meus pais, para poder caprichar, mas não me arrependi, sabia que iria agradar em cheio ao Edward.

— Tô passando aí pra gente sair.

— Tô descendo.

Botei tudo numa caixa estampada com corações que custaram os olhos da cara, tasquei um laçarote branco e escrevi um cartão 'Nosso amor está só no começo, mas é lindo, é fofo, é bem fofinho mesmo. Vamos ficar juntos muitos e muitos anos, meu amor, minha vida, minha beleza, meu torpor'. Torpor peguei emprestado do meu pai, para rimar com 'amor'. Nem sabia bem o que era torpor, mas achei a palavra um espetáculo.

Estava ansiosa na portaria esperando por ele e o vi se aproximar.

Estava de mãos abanando.

Quase tive uma sincope nervosa em plena portaria, mas resisti.

Fui ao encontro dele.

Dei um selinho.

Mostrei a caixa, como se mostrasse um tesouro.

— É pra você. — Sorri orgulhosa.

— Pra mim? Caraca, Bella! Não precisava!

— Claro que precisava..

— Mas a gente só tá junto há dois meses..

_Tóin! _Um martelo imaginário, porém pesado, martelou a minha cabeça. Quase tirei o laçarote do presente para enforcar o Edward, em virtude da frase odiosa, mas me controlei.

_Insensível, palhaço, idiota!_, tive vontade de gritar antes de dizer:

— Mas você merece os melhores presentes. Só por me fazer tão feliz..

— Ah.. Tá.. Beleza..

— Abre!

— Agora?

— Agora!

Ele abriu. Seus olhinhos faiscaram de tanta felicidade. Foi um festival de _uaus _e _caracas _que me deixou extremamente empolgada e certa de que seria, de longe, a vencedora do prêmio de melhor namorada do mundo, se ele existisse.

Ainda embasbacado com a trinca de presentes perfeitíssimos, ele revelou:

— O seu presente eu.. eu esqueci lá em casa. Achei que a gente ia se ver mais tarde também.

_Ufa! _Ele tinha comprado, só tinha esquecido.

— Não tem problema, vamos até lá buscar.

— Agora?

— É, ué. É aqui do lado.

— Ah, é?

— É, Edward! Você mora nessa rua desde que você tem três anos.

— Tá.

Chegamos a casa dele.

— Oi, tia Esme — cumprimentei a mãe do Edward.

— Oi Bella. Ganhou presente, é, filhote?

— Ganhei. Três presentes irados.

— Por quê?

— Porque hoje é dia dos namorados, tia.

— Ih, é mesmo, tinha até esquecido.

— Mãe, a Rose tá ai?

— Não, sua irmã saiu com o Emmett.

— Ah, tá. Bella quer água, refri, alguma coisa? — perguntou, fofo.

— Não, tô bem assim. Quero só meu presente mesmo, tô curiosa.

— Ah, tá. Ah, tá. Arrã. Mãe, dá um pulinho aqui?

— Não, filho, vou ficar fazendo sala pra ela.

— Ela é de casa, pode ficar sozinha um pouco.

— De jeito nenhum, que desfei..

— Vem mãe! Por favor! — insistiu.

— Com licença, Bella.

Os dois entraram e ficaram lá dentro por longos minutos. Deu tempo de ligar pra Victória e pra Ângela, deu tempo de ler o horóscopo no jornal que a tia Esme estava lendo e ainda fui dar uma vasculhada na geladeira, porque depois de tanto tempo fiquei com sede.

Eles reapareceram.

— Tchanãã.. — Fez Edward, com um saco marrom de supermercado, meio amassado, e uma fita de cetim um tanto amarrotada fazendo um laçarote, grampeada no saco.

— Pra mim? — perguntei, sem esconder a decepção.

— Pra você.

— Tá calor aqui, né? Vou lá dentro tomar uma chuveirada fria — avisou tia Esme, antes de sumir corredor adentro.

— O pacote fui eu que improvisei, a loja estava sem embalagem pra presente. Não vai abrir?

— Vou, claro.. — Respondi, sem a menos vontade de abrir aquele pacote pobrinho. Abri. E qual não foi a minha surpresa quando vi o presente.

— Uma meia? Noooossaaa..? Uma meia..

— Toda colorida, você não gosta de meias coloridas?

— Gosto, acho que gosto.. Nunca parei pra prestar atenção nas minhas meias.

Tentei disfarçar a minha cara de desânimo. Afinal, a situação não estava boa pra ninguém, ele podia estar sem grana.. Pelo menos ele não tinha esquecido de mim. Comprou uma meia colorida. Observando mais atentamente, constatei o que não queria

constatar.

— Uma meia cheia de patinhos, olha só..

— Não é linda?

— Eu odeio pato, Edward.

— Como assim?

— Eu tenho medo de pato.

— Fala sério, Bella!

— Tô falando. Se eu pudesse fazer um pedido para o gênio da lâmpada eu pediria que ele acabasse com os patos. O ideal de paraíso, para mim, é um mundo sem patos, Edward.

Silêncio constrangedor.

— Acho que você não me conhece muito bem.. — desabafei, as lágrimas começando a escorrer. Enquanto enxugava as lágrimas com a horrorosa meia de pato, senti um cheirinho diferente. Não era cheiro de pato, não era cheiro de novo.

— Essa meia tá com xulé, Edward!

— Não é possível! É novinha!

— Não é novinha, Edward! Pode dizer, você pegou no quarto da suavirmã. Você esqueceu que hoje era dia dos namorados..

Ele ficou sem graça.

— Não, Bella, demorei horas na loja escolhendo..

— Pára de mentir, odeio mentira!

— Desculpa, Bella, desculpa! Eu não achei que a gente ia trocar presente de dia dos namorados! Você nem me falou que tinha comprado!

— Eu achei que você ia comprar também!

— Mas a gente tá junto há dois meses só.

— Que é que tem? Você acha que existe um tempo mínimo para as pessoas se darem presentes no dia dos namorados?

— Seis meses — ele respondeu, sincero.

— Beleza, pra casa — despedi-me, pensando na minha querida mesadinha, que tinha ido embora com um monte de presentes idiotas.

Fiquei bem triste.

Enquanto chorava no meu quarto, tive de agüentar a minha mãe berrando do lado de fora:

— Gastou dinheiro à toa! Homem é tudo igual, Marie Isabella! Você precisa entender que homem não presta, filha! Não presta! Eles são péssimos de data! Não decoram nenhuma! É da raça, minha filha!

Chorei todas as lágrimas que existiam dentro de mim. Quando estava pensando em parar de chorar, bateram na porta.

— Não quero ver ninguém, mãe.

— Sou eu, Bella.

Era o Edward.

E eu estava horrorosa, com a cara de sapo, toda inchada.

— Ah.. Entra.

Ele entrou. E trazia um buquê lindo de flores numa mão e uma caixinha na outra.

— Sei que nada vai apagar o que eu te fiz, mas essas flores e esse presente são do fundo do meu coração. E eles são mais que um pedido de desculpa. É para você entender que gosto de verdade de você. Mas sou um garoto, e garotos são desligados..

Olhei pra ele meio chorosa ainda, desconfiada, mas com um sorrisinho nascente na boca.

— Vê se gosta.

Era um par de brincos. Lindo.

— Pra você sair hoje comigo mais bonita ainda. Posso botar?

Botou, me abraçou e me deu um beijo apaixonado.

— Eu te amo, Bella. Não só porque você é minha namorada, mas porque é minha melhor amiga.

Derreti.

Saímos para tomar um suco no começo da noite, olhamos nos olhos, rimos bobos um para o outro.

E eu entendi que datas são apenas datas. E que todo dia deve ser dia dos namorados. Dia 12 de junho, humpf! É só mais uma data para o comércio ganhar dinheiro. O que importa é o amor. E o amor não pode ser medido em cifras. Descobri isso naquele dia, o mesmo dia em que percebi que amava e era amada. Amada de verdade. Amor que não tinha sido comprado em nenhuma loja.

Vinha do coração de Edward. Quer presente melhor que esse?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feliz Dia dos Namorados! s2<strong>_

_**Como estão todas vocês?**_

_**Até a próxima.**_

_**Beijinhos,**_

_**SrtaSwanCullen! **_

_**E JÁ SABEM NÉ?**_

_**QUEREM FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**_

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**_


	10. Capítulo 10

**15 anos**

**Tudo errado**

Era a primeira vez que eu almoçava com a família do Edward. Ele já tinha passado pelo crivo do meu pai, da minha mãe e até da minha querida avozinha, que entupiu o coitado de comida quando eu o levei para jantar na casa dela. Agora era minha vez de conhecer os pais do fofo com quem eu estava saindo havia uns três meses.

Ao contrário de muitas amigas minhas, sempre adorei o momento de conhecer os pais dos meus namorados. Sou ótima com eles.

Cativante, carismática, articulada, divertida, inteligente, irônica...

E modesta, claro. Enfim, sou tudo o que os pais procuram em uma namorada de filho. Pais e mães sempre me amam. _Sempre!_

Quero dizer... Quase sempre.

A minha primeira vez com os pais do Edward não foi, assim, tão legal. Não sei o que aconteceu, acho que estava gostando muito dele e acabei ficando nervosa.. Ah sei lá!

Sei que toquei a campainha pontualmente ás 12h30 e fui recepcionada pela sorridente e simpática dona Esme, a mãe do Edward.

— Nossa você é mais linda do que o Edward falou.

"Oba, começamos bem!", vibrei por dentro."Eu sou incrível até de boca calada, impressionante. Imagina quando eu começar a fazer minhas observações inteligentes. Aí é que ela vai babar por mim".

— Linda? Aaah, são seus olhos, dona Esme... — fui fofa.

Nesse momento com a minha auto-estima lá em cima, batendo no teto, entrou o irmão mais novo de Edward. Abri meu melhor sorriso para o pirralho, que tinha oito anos, quando ele veio me perguntar.

— O que você acha de uma criança ter um _colelho_, mesmo morando num apartamento?

_Nossa, a bola perfeita para eu cortar!, _pensei. Ele deve estar enchendo o saco dos pais para ter um coelho e eles certamente estão detestando a idéia. É a minha chance de conquistar a família inteira para todo o sempre.

— Acho péssimo, coelho é um bicho idiota. Não interage, não reage e faz o número dois mais fedidos do mundo animal, o apartamento vai ficar uma fedentina! Sem contar com os pêlos que ele vai soltar pela casa inteira, um horror para limpar. Bicho é bom na floresta, né não, dona Esme? — Concluí, sorrisão no rosto.

Após intermináveis segundos de silêncio, dona Esme se manifestou, séria:

— Nós acabamos de dar um coelho para o Emmet.

Caraca! Como é que eu fui dar um furo desses? Como é que se conserta um furo desses?

— Ah, o bom é que coelho não vive muito tempo, a fedentina vai acabar rapidinho — disse o que não deveria ser dito.

— Buááá! Meu _colelho _vai morrer! Morrer! — Berrou Emmet, antes de sair correndo para o quarto, provavelmente para se agarrar ao tal coelho.

O pai do Edward interveio para quebrar o gelo:

— Oi, muito prazer eu sou o pai do Edward. Você quer água, guaraná, suco, vodca ...

— Hã ?

— Brincadeirinha ... é pra você ficar menos nervosa — confessou, antes de se aproximar para sussurrar no meu ouvido: — Também acho coelho um bicho idiota, mas a Esme faz tudo para esse menino. Uma vez ele pediu um caiaque pra remar na banheira e ela pensou em se mudar para uma casa com piscina, acredita?

— Caramba! E para ter um caiaque? Logo caiaque. Eu acho remo um esporte tão idiota...

— Eu fui treinador da equipe de remo de Vasco da gama na década de 70, tenho muito orgulho disso — revidou na lata.

Fiquei muda.

Pasma.

Não era possível!

— Brincadeira, bobaaa! — ele caiu na gargalhada.

E eu cai nessa pegadinha ridícula. Tudo que eu queria era fazer um "dâ-â!" enorme pra ele, mas fiquei séria como uma múmia.

Não precisava de mais nada para chegar à conclusão de que o pai do Edward, assim como os coelhos e o remo, era meio idiota. Idiota tipo que faz piadinhas sem gracinha.

Sentamos a mesa e Dona Esme avisou:

— Olha, Bella, como o Edward disse que você é boa de garfo, que come de tudo, resolvi fazer a minha especialidade pra você. Tem gente que acha exótico, mas eu acho muito gostoso.

_Glup!_

Fiquei com medo e olhei para o Edward, que baixou os olhos.

Nunca fui muito chegada a comidas elaboradas. Gosto mesmo é de feijão, arroz, bife e batata frita.. O prato mais exótico que comi na minha vida foi batata _sautée_, que nada mais é do que uma batata frita cheia de si.

Ela continuou:

— Fiz língua, espero que você goste.

Tive ânsia de vomito.

_Língua?_

Quem é que come língua? Existe um prato chamado língua?

Quem é que faz língua para uma pessoa na primeira vez que a vê?

Língua de booi? Eu sei lá aonde é que o boi colocou a língua! Eeecaaaatiiii!

— Tá ótimo, dona Esme. Adoooro língua. — Menti.

Na primeira garfada vi que não seria capaz de manter a mentira.

— Desculpe a indelicadeza, mas não dá pra comer isso. Onde é o banheiro? — Perguntei, a mão tapando a boca e já correndo para longe da sala de jantar.

Enquanto lavava as mãos, resolvi dar uma inspecionada básica no armário. Ah! Que é que tem? Todo mundo xereta o banheiro dos outros, não é nenhum crime fazer isso! O problema é que aquele não era o meu dia e o que era improvável de acontecer aconteceu.

De repente, do nada, um vasinho de porcelana se jogou de dentro do armá certeza de que não esbarrei nele, ele é que quis se suicidar. Juro! Resultado: O barulho de vasinho quebrando no chão logo tomou conta do apartamento.

— Tá tudo bem ? — gritou Edward, do outro lado da porta.

— Tudo, mas quebrei sem querer um vasinho que ... estava em cima da pia ...

— Que vasinho em cima da pia? — perguntou o pai de Edward.

— Não tem vasinho em cima da pia! — Completou a mãe do Edward, com voz brava.

— O único vasinho que tem no banheiro é o vasinho que a mãe da minha vó deu pra minha mãe — gritou o irmão do Edward.

Droga! Era um vasinho do tipo relíquia!

— E só fica no armário porque dona Esme tem medo que eu quebre — concluiu a empregada, dona Efigênia.

Fala serio! Era uma relíquia do tipo querida. Querida e intocável. Quase meti minha cabeça na privada e dei descarga. Todo o mundo sabe naquela casa que eu tinha xeretado o armário, quebrado uma relíquia de família, falado mal de coelhinhos indefesos e de caiaques e ficado com nojo da comida deles. Nojo!

Que lástima!

Saí péssima do banheiro, as mãos no rosto escondendo a vermelhidão da vergonha.

— Desculpa! Eu compro outro vasinho para a senhora dona Esme!

— Não vai conseguir achar. Esse vasinho é antigo e é da Índia. Mas não precisa se preocupar não, não — lamentou chorosa, mal conseguindo esconder as lágrimas.

Ai que clima péssimo! Aquilo não podia ficar pior!

Ficou.

— Vamos voltar pra mesa, daqui a pouco seu ovinho vai chegar Bella — Comentou Edward.

— Ovinho? Fala serio amor! Ovo me dá dor de barriga! — sussurrei no ouvido dele, muito injuriada.

— Jura?

— Caraca! Você sabe alguma coisa ao meu respeito?

Terminei a tarde comendo macarrão instantâneo.

Todos foram fofos comigo mesmo depois de tantas tragédias.

Mas eu nunca mais fui à casa do Edward. E olha que fiquei com ele mais uns cinco meses depois desse almoço.

**Falando **_**elado **_**com o **_**namolado**_

As coisas com o Edward iam de vento em polpa. Estávamos a cada dia mais apaixonados. Nosso namoro era de verdade, namoro lindo, paixão arrebatadora, pra vida toda, eu tinha certeza. E, por isso, mesmo eu precisava ter uma conversa importantíssima com ele. Importante e delicada.

Sempre odiei gente que fala com voz de neném. Acho idiota, ridículo, tenho vontade de enforcar maiores de sete anos que dizem 'voxê', 'ninguém melexe', 'namolado' e afins. E sou assim com todo mundo: pais, irmãos, amigas... Quem me conhece sabe: para me irritar é só fazer voz de neném pra mim.

Por muito tempo essa regra vale para todos que me cercam, menos para meus namorados. Não sei por que abri essa concessão. Talvez porque tenha me deixado contaminar pela bobeira da paixão, vai entender. O fato é que quando dava por mim, lá estava eu falando como o Cebolinha em diálogos insuportáveis, ridículos e zero românticos com meninos da minha idade que me beijavam na boca depois de pedir um 'bezo apassonadu'.

Fala sério!

Resultado: todos os meus namoros e rolos foram por água abaixo e eu, revirando a lista de ficantes e namorados mais sérios, percebi que a causa do fim podia ser essa chata, mil vezes chata!, voz de neném. Como eu estava gostando muito do Edward, e ele de mim, e como o diálogo infantil ainda não tinha invadido nossa relação, resolvi chamá-lo para uma conversa séria depois da aula.

— Eu preciso falar com você Edward.

— Quer discutir a relação? — Questionou, com indisfarçável cara de pânico.

— Claro que não, não sou desse tipo — menti descaradamente.

— O que é então? Tô com a unha grande?

— Grande e sujinha em baixo, tá meio nojentinha até, mas não é isso que quero falar.

— Tô com pêlinho saindo do nariz?

— Um pouco pode cortar, mas também não é isso.

— É a minha letra? Pode dizer, ela é um garrancho e você não entende meus bilhetes apaixonados?

— Sua letra é péssima, Edward, mas eu entendo o que você escreve. Não é só sobre isso que eu quero conversar com você! Caraca! Posso falar?

— Pode.

— A gente ta há um tempo junto...

— Ai, não, você quer terminar! Bella, me dá mais uma chance!

— Menino deixa de ser bobo, é justamente por que eu não quero terminar com você que a gente precisa conversar.

— Ah, tá. Que alívio!

_ÓÓÓ, que bonitinho_!, vibrei por dentro.

— Eu quero fazer um pacto com você.

— Pacto? Do tipo furar o dedo e jurar fidelidade? Menina adora essas coisas, mas eu tô fora, morro de medo de agulha.

— Jura? Meio fresco isso hein? Mas tudo bem, não é esse tipo de pacto que eu quero fazer. Nada a ver esse negócio de furar o dedo pra jurar amizade eterna, amor eterno, fidelidade terna...

— Graças a Deus! O que é então?

— Eu quero que a gente prometa que nunca, NUNCA, mesmo que de vontade, vai falar com voz de neném um com o outro.

— Ai Bella! Que susto! E que notícia boa! Eu acho ridículo casal que fala assim!

— Eu também! Eu também! — comemorei, alegre e saltitante, me jogando pra cima dos braços dele.

— Tem gente que fala assim em publico, quer coisa mais absurda?

— Não! Não existe nada mais absurdo que isso! — Dei mais um abraço nele, seguindo de muitos beijos empolgados, com certeza de que finalmente tinha encontrado a outra metade da minha laranja. Aquele namoro tinha futuro!

Duas semanas depois dessa conversa, fizemos quatro meses de namoro — eu estava bem apaixonadinha. Edward me levou para uma casa de sucos que eu amo para comemorarmos. Enquanto ele devorava um açaí e eu comia um sanduíche de peito de peru com queijo-de-minas, olhos grudados um no outro, a paixão ocupando todo o espaço que havia entre nós naquela mesinha...

— _Amoli di vida_, _plomete _que nunca vai abandonar seu _colelhinho losa_?

Quase tive uma indigestão.

— Coelhinho _losa_? Fala sério, Edward! Que coisa mais gay!

— Mas é que você gosta das...

— Não é por que gosto das suas bochechas rosadas que você vai virar meu _colehinho losa _de repente! Que é que é isso? Surtou? A gente não tinha combinado que nunca ia falar assim?

— Mas hoje é nosso _aniversálio de namolo_... Achei que podia falar _axim _com minha _plinxejinha_... — Fez dengo. — Coelhinho _losa, tlistinho, tlistinho._

— Ô, Edward, não fica assim vai ... — tentei melhorar a situação, me senti a pessoa mais vaca do mundo. Às vezes eu erro na mão e acabo sendo grossa com as pessoas que mais me adoram. Vaca, vacona.

— _Dixculpa o namolado_, Bella. Não vou _magi _falar _axim _com

_voxê, _fica _tlanquíla _— chorou.

Droga! Eu fiz o menino chorar! Não precisava ter isso no meu currículo! Que péssimo! É, não seria daquela vez que meu plano de abolir essa língua idiota da minha vida daria certo. O que a gente não faz enquanto tá apaixonada?

— Vem cá coelhinho _losa_, vem cá com a Bella, _disculpa _a Bella. Bella é _glossa, xem _alma e _xem colação_.

Beijinhos e mais beijinhos selaram nosso novo dialeto.

O Tempo passou e continuamos a fala assim um com o outro, mas sempre baixinho, nunca em público... Até que um dia, na fila do teatro, aos cinco meses de namoro, quanto eu via a vitrine de uma livraria, ouvi o que não queria ter ouvido jamais ...

— _Xapinha_! — Ele berrou (um parêntese se faz necessário para explicar o "xapinha" em questão. Xapinha foi a maneira simpática e diminutiva que ele encontrou para me chamar de sapa. Sa-pa. Apelido fofo, apelido lindo! Suuuuuuper romântico). — _Voxe _vai _queler _lugar na _flente _ou _atlas _do _teatlo_?

O que fazer uma hora dessas?

— No meio, _colelhinho losa. Xapinha _quer ficar no meio do _teatlo _— respondi, resignada, tentando esconder meu embaraço.

Fiquei com o _coelhinho losa _mais alguns meses. Falando _elado_, mas ainda completamente _passonada _por ele. Um tempo depois, desisti. Fala _xériu! Exa coija _de falar _axim_, como _clianxa_, é _lidícula. Li-dí-cu-la!_

**Diálogo com meninos**

Meninos me irritam quando o assunto é diálogo. Tudo bem, eu sei que esse negócio de discutir a relação é meio tedioso, mas não é a esse tipo de diálogo que estou me referindo. Estou falando de diálogos corriqueiros, diálogos do dia-a-dia, conversas, bate-papos.

O problema da maioria dos garotos é que eles não são chegados a uma conversa. Não é que eles não gostem de dialogar.

Eles simplesmente não sabem dialogar. Lembro o meu namorico com o Garret, morador da minha rua, que era a versão mais nova e mais bronzeada do Tom Cruise. A gente estava saindo há uma semana e nossa relação começou a desgastar quando puxei uma conversa sobre papel de bala na fila do cinema.

Tudo bem, eu sei que papel de bala é um assunto meio nada a ver, mas, pô, o cara não falava nada! Eu pre-ci-sa-va conversar, tornar o clima agradável. Se eu não quebrasse a porcaria do silêncio, morreria sufocada. Meninos não são assim. Eles sempre preferem o silêncio. Sempre.

— Você reparou que mudaram o papel da bala Juquinha? Não acredito que fizeram isso com a bala Juquinha, logo com a bala Juquinha, eu adoro bala Juquinha, o papel da bala Juquinha não era assim, mesmo! Se tem uma coisa que eu conheço é a textura do papel da bala Juquinha. Eu como bala Juquinha desde pequenininha. Xi, até rimou. Que fofo! Se bem que eu não gosto de diminutivo... Você gosta?

— Não sei, nunca pensei no assunto.

_Grosso!, _berrei por dentro.

— Bem que podiam inventar uma substância que fizesse com que os papéis de bala parassem de fazer barulho. Barulho de papel de bala no cinema ninguém merece, né?

— É.

_Mal-educado! Insensível! Monossilábico ridículo_!, gritei em pensamento.

— Sabe quem veio ver esse filme? — tentei de novo puxar assunto. — A Suzana, já falei da Suzana? Uma menina do meu colégio que tem um cachorro chamado Cão, é feia, mas se acha linda, tem muito mais dente do que devia, é meio porquinha, fofoqueira, bigoduuuda... não acredito que não te falei da Suzana, ela é ótima, super amiga minha!

— Nunca ouvi falar dessa Suzana — disse ele, me lançando um olhar estranho, olhar de quem olha um extraterrestre.

— Tá calor, né?

— Tá muito quente. Espero que o ar-condicionado do cinema esteja funcionando direito.

_Ufa! _Até que enfim ele disse mais de uma frase!

— E cereal? Você come cereal de manhã? Cereal com leite? Ai, eu não consigo, olho praquilo e acho que é um monte de pedaços de cérebro de macaco flutuando em gosma.

— É tão esquisito...

— Cereal? Também acho! — empolguei-me, feliz por finalmente ter puxado um assunto pelo qual ele se interessava.

— Não, esse jeito de vocês, meninas... Vocês são muito esquisitas. Como falam, como são tagarelas. Você é a menina mais tagarela que eu conheço.

— Tagarela? Eu? Fala sério, Garret! Estava falando só para quebrar o silêncio!

— Quebrar o silêncio? Pra quê? Deixa o silêncio quieto, coitado! Ele não faz mal pra ninguém...

— Tá bom, tá bom... desculpa... Eu falo um pouco demais às vezes, admito. Vamos ficar quietinhos.

Menos de sete segundos se passaram quando as palavras pularam para a minha boca. Eu precisava comentar o que tinha acabado de ver.

— Repara o cabelo dessa mulher! Repara o cabelo dessa mulher! Aposto que é chapinha. Chapinha malfeita, ainda por cima. Deve ter feito em casa, de qualquer maneira. A minha amiga Ângela quer fazer escova progressiva no cabelo. É uma espécie de chapinha que dura três meses. É uma fortuna. O meu cabeleireiro Rômulo é totalmente contra. Acha uma agressão.

— Não é possível, Bella!

— É sim, agride o couro cabeludo e ainda...

— Não é isso! Não é possível que você fale tanto!

— Ai, foi só um comentário, que chato você tá!

— Eu? Eu tô chato? Você não parou de falar um segundo! Vocês, mulheres, falam porque têm necessidade de emitir sons. Só por isso. Para vocês é normal falar o que se passa na cabeça, é normal pensar em voz alta. Mas é humanamente impossível acompanhar cada palavra que sai da sua boca. Que eu me lembre, de casa até aqui você já falou de bala, de papel de bala, da Turma da Mônica, de castelos medievais e da qualidade das novelas do SBT. Ah! Você disse também que eu precisava passar vinagre de maçã no meu cabelo para tirar a oleosidade dele, depois emendou no novo namorado da sua amiga, Alice, que eu nunca vi na vida, e ficou indignada com a chapinha caríssima que uma tal de Ângela quer fazer. Para quê, meu Deus? Quem são essas pessoas? Qual a importância de monologar sobre esses assuntos? Qual é a dificuldade de pensar em silêncio? E o que é chapinha? O que a gente perderia se não falasse da chapinha progressiva da sua amiga?

— Escova progressiva — corrigi.

— Caguei!

— Caraca, Garret, você é péssimo, sabia?

— Engano seu. Eu sou ótimo. O que vocês, mulheres, nunca vão entender é que nós, homens, só falamos quando realmente temos algo a dizer. Não desperdiçamos palavras, não jogamos saliva fora.

Que cara grosso, viu? Terminei tudo ali mesmo, na fila do cinema. Mas nem fiquei triste. Poucos dias depois saí com uma amiga e ela me apresentou ao Vinicius, com quem conversei horas a fio. Falamos de vida, de música, de Chico, de Caetano, de Tom Zé, de Cinema Novo, de teatro, de livros, de cremes para cotovelos desidratados, do novo rímel que dava um volume sensacional aos cílios... Eu era a encarnação da felicidade. Tinha, enfim, encontrado um cara legal, o cara certo para mim. E ainda por cima era lindo e cheio de estilo.

No dia seguinte descobri que minha quase futura relação amorosa tinha um único empecilho: Vinicius já estava namorando. O Emílio. Isso mesmo, Vinicius era gay. Convicto e muito feliz. Fiquei sozinha por um tempo depois desse episódio, mas nunca desisti de encontrar o cara dos meus sonhos: engraçado, sarado, nem tão bonito, nem tão feio, mais alto que eu, espirituoso, romântico, que não me troque por peladas com os amigos, que não goste de ver esportes pela tevê, que adore ver vitrine e que largue tudo por uma boa conversa. É pedir demais?

**É cada um que me aparece...2**

Olhinhos pequenos, abdômen sarado, perna grossa, pele dourada, um Adônis em plena praia de La Push escolhe o espaço de areia ao meu lado para se estabelecer. Fica em pé, olha o mar, encolhe a barriga, empina o peito, dá uma alongada, exibe os músculos, olha o mar de novo, olha para os dois lados da praia... Olha pra mim.

— E aí? — fez ele, levantando as sobrancelhas.

— E aí? — Eu não tive alternativa.

— Beleza?

— Be... beleza...

Ele senta.

— Mora aqui perto?

— Em Forks.

— Eu moro em Port Angeles.

— Ah, tá.

Silêncio se faz. Ele olha o mar de novo. Vira-se para mim, compenetrado, espremendo os olhinhos, e pergunta:

— Você acredita em fada, duende, ogro, essas paradas?

Mastigo a pergunta. Mastigo mais um pouco, tentando passar a idéia de que aquela é a pergunta mais normal do mundo e...

— N-não...

— Show! — comemorou. Acho que se eu acreditasse ele não seguiria conversa.

— Super-herói você não curte também não, né?

— Gosto de alguns.

— De quais?

— Do Homem-Aranha, do Batman...

— Do Batman? Batman?

— É, do Batman. O que é que tem de errado com o Batman? Eu gosto bem do Batman.

— Fala sério! Qual o superpoder do cara? Tem bat-caverna, Bat-móvel, bat-acessórios, bat-tudo! As bat-coisas que fazem tudo por ele, ele não faz nada. É um bat-bocó esse cara! E ainda é bat-boiola, na boa. Nada contra os boiolas, mas vai dizer que aquela amizade com o Robin não é meio esquisita?

— Arrã... — respondi, um tanto assustada. Preferi não contrariar a pessoa.

— Que superpoder você gostaria de ter?

— O de ficar invisível a qualquer hora — respondi, acreditando que tinha dado a entender que era exatamente isso o que eu queria naquele momento.

— Sério? Eu queria o superpoder de comer muito e não engordar.

Eu só tenho esse corpo porque malho três vezes por dia, todo dia.

Corro na areia, malho na academia, pego muito peso, sente meu bíceps — pediu, pegando minha mão e encostando-a em seu braço.

— Nossa... — Foi a única coisa que consegui verbalizar.

— Você malha?

— Não.

— Fala sério!

— Tô falando.

— Por quê?

— Não gosto.

— Por quê? Não quer ficar sarada, não?

— Não faço questão.

— Que é isso? Levanta aí, deixa eu ver seu corpo.

— Quê?

— Anda, levanta, se eu der uma analisada no seu material posso te dizer o que uma horinha diária de malhação pode fazer por você.

— Não... tô legal aqui, valeu. .

— Bunda mole?

— Garotooo!

— Se for tem remédio. É só começar agora.

— Deixa a minha bunda em paz! Não vou mostrar nada pra você.

— Beleza, eu vou olhar pra ela quando você for dar um mergulho, mesmo... Depois dou a nota.

Fico muda. E emburrada. Olho para o mar.

— Vou te dar nota baixa, não... Fica tranqs... Ó, olhando daqui, meio esparramadinha no chão, acho que pode rolar um cinco... cinco e meio com muito esforço. Não é nota vermelha, viu?

Faço cara de raiva.

— Tá com vergonha, né?

— Claro que não, cara!

— Se não quer mostrar, beleza, não vou insistir.

_Ufa! _Finalmente ele se tocou que estava sendo inconveniente, que estava me enchendo o saco, que eu queria ficar em silêncio.

— Deixa só eu pegar na sua bunda, então.

— Quê?

— Rapidinho! Só pra sentir a consistência dela!

— Olha só, você tá me chateando. Se continuar vou chamar meu Irmão, que é dez vezes mais forte que você e tá na água com os amigos... — menti descaradamente. Eu estava sozinha esperando minhas amigas e o Mamá é pele e osso.

— Já entendi. Cê deve estar toda molenga, barriguda, cheia de celulite... Olha a lei da gravidade... Ela é cruel com a mulherada... Vai malhar enquanto é tempo, menina...

Levanto em busca de outro lugar na praia. Enquanto ando e me afasto, ainda tenho o desprazer de ouvir o Adônis gritar:

— Seis e meio! Seis e meio, garota! Melhor do que eu pensava!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá meninas!<strong>_

_**Desculpem o sumiço!**_

_**Até a próxima.**_

_**Beijinhos,**_

_**SrtaSwanCullen!**_

_**E JÁ SABEM NÉ?**_

_**QUEREM FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**_

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**16 ANOS**

**Eric do bálsamo ou Namorando pela net**

_**Tenho pele clara, cabelo cor de mel muito brilhante e os olhos verdes puxados para o castanho.**_

Assim meu admirador secreto se descreveu.

_Começamos bem!, _pensei empolgada e já quase apaixonada.

Sempre quis ter admiradores secretos, e agora tinha chegado o meu. E ele era lindo! Um Brad Pitt versão _teenager_, seguramente.

Eric (o nome era a única coisa que eu sabia dele) tinha pegado o meu e-mail com a irmã da amiga de uma amiga minha. No começo, fiquei injuriada por ver meu endereço eletrônico andando por aí. Mas a irmã da amiga da minha amiga disse que Eric insistiu tanto que sua paixão desesperada em mensagens insistentes era tão evidente que ela ficou com pena e deu. Afinal, Eric não era um desconhecido: era amigo do cunhado do vizinho da prima dela.

_**Conta mais?, **_escrevi, curiosíssima.

_**Gosto de música, de livros, de cinema, de shows, de futebol (mas não sou do tipo que passa o dia vendo jogos pela tevê) e do Flamengo.**_

_Flamenguista? Eric, o Admirador Secreto, não podia ser perfeito, _pensei.

_**Eu sou botafoguense, de coração, **_digitei, quase emendando com "sou do time tantas vezes campeão", mas lembrei a tempo que esse hino era do Fluminense, time dos meus pais. Ainda bem, não podia pagar um mico futebolístico logo nos primeiros encontros virtuais.

_**Botafogo? Não podia ser perfeita, **_brincou ele.

Fala sério! Eric, o Admirador Secreto, tinha senso de humor!

Que coisa rara hoje em dia! Que delícia ter um admirador secreto tudo de bom!

_**Eu estou encantado com a sua beleza, Bella. Você tem um cabelo lindo, cabelo de sonho, observo você desde que me mudei para a sua rua.**_

Cabelo de sonho? Óóóóó! Que lindo! Um menino que dá valor às horas que passo cuidando das minhas madeixas.

Trocamos vários e-mails, por vários dias, e estávamos cada vez mais entrosados, mais amigos, mais relaxados um com o outro.

Ele gostava de Mettalica e Aerosmith, Beatles e Rolling Stones, Jack Johnson e Ben Harper, Evanescence e Black Eyed Peas, U2 e Pink Floyd.

Não suportava acordar cedo, adorava comer brigadeiro com colher, era paciente e não via programa melhor que passear no shopping. Não demorei muito para perceber que eu estava vivendo uma paixão internética com a minha alma gêmea virtual.

Quem diria, eu, Bella, Bellazinha, encantada por um admirador que só conhecia por e-mail. _Ai, que aventura!, _vibrava por dentro.

— Esse cara pra mim é um pilantra. Onde já se viu ficar espionando você, saber onde você mora, onde você estuda e nunca ter se aproximado? Só pode ser um pilantra querendo se aproveitar da minha filhinha ingênua, que se acha adulta, mas é um bebê — surtou minha mãe.

— Claro que não, mãe! Ele só é tímido — parti em defesa do meu admirador.

— Uma ova! Ele é um safado virtual. .br. Conheço o tipo. Olha lá, hein, Marie Isabella, cuidado com o que você está fazendo. Esse cara pode ser um seqüestrador, Um bandido de marca maior — preocupou-se ela sinceramente.

— Ele não é nada disso! Ele é fofo... — Suspirei.

— Como é que você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

Eu não podia ter tanta certeza disso. Eu apenas supunha que meu admirador secreto era o príncipe que eu estava esperando há tempos.

_**Você é uma deusa, te admiro tanto, tanto... Você é a menina mais perfeita do mundo. Quero te conhecer ao vivo. Vamos marcar?**_

O que você diz para um admirador secreto que te chama de deusa e de perfeita?

_**Claro! Onde?, **_teclei ansiosa.

_**Na casa de sucos da esquina da sua rua. Amanhã às cinco. Que tal?**_

_**Fechado! Como você vai estar vestido?**_

_**Jeans e camiseta preta.**_

_**Eric, não vejo a hora de conhecer você!, **_suspirei virtualmente.

_**Eu também! Mas preciso ser sincero... além de olhos castanhos puxados para o verde e brilhosíssimo cabelo marrom puxado para o mel, estou um pouco acima do peso, o que pode fazer com que você me ache gordo. Também tenho orelhas de abano, nariz de tomada e mãos do tipo almofadinha, mas sou muito gente boa. Beijo, tchau e até amanhã.**_

_Gluuuup! _Por essa eu não esperava! Tanta sinceridade, assim, aos 45 do segundo tempo! Nariz de tomada? Gordo? Mãos almofadinhas? O que é uma mão almofadinha, meu Deus? Meu príncipe era um sapo!

O pior é que eu não podia dizer que não queria mais ir. Ele certamente tinha um problema de auto-estima, e se eu furasse poderia causar um dano muito maior à cabecinha de Eric, o Mentiroso Descarado.

Cheguei às 17h15, atrasada, pra não ter que esperar pelo Shrek Foforkiano sozinha na lanchonete. Ao entrar, logo avistei uma figura trajando jeans e camiseta preta. E qual não foi minha surpresa quando vi que... ah!, ele não era tão feio assim. Tudo bem, seus olhos eram pretos como a noite, o cabelo de mel não tinha nada e o nariz parecia o de um porquinho, mas um porquinho simpático.

Ele era gordinho, mas um gordinho fofo. E tinha um sorriso cativante, com covinhas nas bochechas gigantes. E eu sempre gostei de covinhas.

Enquanto andava na sua direção, pensei: "Como fui cruel. O que é que tem se ele não é lindo? O que importa é o que vem de dentro.

Ele é culto, inteligente, se veste direitinho, é romântico, me chama de deusa, gosta de mim de verdade... O que é que tem ele estar um pouquinho acima do peso?"

Mas meus pensamentos foram por água abaixo quando cheguei perto e olhei atentamente para o cabelo de Eric, o Mentiroso Descarado.

Era realmente brilhosíssimo. Cheguei a me ver refletida na cabeleira quase preta de Eric, o Seboso.

Não conseguia olhar para outro lugar a não ser seu cabelo espesso, que brilhava de uma maneira assustadora, era armado, parecia uma peruca malfeita, um novelo de lã, um Bombril alisado... sei lá. Pra mim aquilo estava mais pra atração de circo do que pra cabelo.

— Eu não menti, assumi que era meio gordinho — ele disse, sem noção de que seu peso nem tinha chamado a minha atenção. — E você é mais linda ainda de perto.

— E o seu... e o seu... E esse... O que é esse cabelo, Eric? descontrolei-me.

— É brilhoso. Não falei?

— Não é brilhoso. É oleoso. Oleoso, não. Ele não tem cara de sujo. Ele é esquisito, brilha de uma maneira diferente. E é armado. Você passou laquê? Diz que não, por favor! — descontrolei-me de novo.

Ele se aprumou na cadeira, orgulhoso.

— Laquê? E estragar essa formosura?

_Ui! _Ele usou a palavra "formosura"!

— Senta aí que eu te conto o segredo.

Fiquei com medo. Eu tenho medo de segredos.

— Eu moro numa casa com quintal. Lá, plantei umas flores que têm um líquido que cheira mal, mas que em contato com o couro cabeludo deixam o cabelo cheio de brilho e vivacidade. Pega, pode pegar! Sente a textura — explicou, pegando minha mão e levando-a rumo à sua cabeça.

Escapei a tempo.

— Não, valeu. Tô bem assim.

Eu estava absolutamente abobada. Aquilo estava com cara de pesadelo. Eu tinha certeza de que ia acordar a qualquer momento.

Eu estava louca para acordar a qualquer momento. Eric continuou, mostrando que eu estava acordadíssima, infelizmente:

— Eu tenho um plano. Como agora tenho muitas flores, posso testar o bálsamo nos cabelos de mulheres, e eu acho seu cabelo perfeito, comprido, volumoso... Você ia ser a melhor garota propaganda do mundo. Depois eu vendo a idéia para uma multinacional de cosméticos e fico rico e famoso. E você vem na minha aba, como a modelo exclusiva do Bálsamo do Eric, o bálsamo que embeleza. Depois é só correr para o sucesso e ir fazer pose no castelo de Caras. Que tal?

_Béééééé!_, uma sirene tocou na minha cabeça.

Eric, o Mentiroso Descarado, ex-Admirador Secreto, agora era Eric do Bálsamo que Embeleza. O que foi que eu fiz de errado?

Sou tão boazinha, respeito os mais velhos... Mas quanto mais eu rezo, mais assombração me aparece.

— Você quer me usar de cobaia para esse invento maluco, é isso?

Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

— Não, eu fui a cobaia. E meu bálsamo de maluco não tem nada, tá? Eu testei em mim e vi com meus próprios olhos o resultado maravilhoso!

— Arrã. Arrã. Sei... Quer dizer que... você não é apaixonado por mim? — Só então caiu a ficha. — Está apenas interessado em fazer experiência com meu couro cabeludo, é isso?

— É, mas eu posso me apaixonar, se você quiser. Você é realmente bonita. E imagina que linda você vai ficar com os cabelos macios, sedosos e brilhosíssimos. Não é gel, não é silicone, não é óleo. É o bálsamo do Eric. É floral. É natural. E não faz mal. Bálsamo do Eric, a beleza das flores no seu cabelo. Viu? Já tenho até slogan.

Naquele momento, entendi finalmente aquela frase: "de perto ninguém é normal".

— Eric, na boa, eu gosto do meu cabelo como está e, na boa de novo, seu cabelo é péssimo. Seu slogan é péssimo! Péssimo! Não sei que bálsamo é esse nem que flor assassina de cabelos é essa, mas como sou gente boa, posso te avisar: sai dessa enquanto é tempo! Seu cabelo é o cabelo mais esquisito que já vi na vida! — desabafei, antes de olhar para o cabelo dele pela última vez para dar uma ajeitadinha no meu.

Fui pra casa pensando em como fui louca de encontrar um cara que conheci na net e do qual não sabia absolutamente nada. É o que dizem, a net e seu anonimato podem gerar vários tipos de malucos.

Que podem até parecer normais e apaixonados à primeira vista, mas não passam de malucos.

Bom pra aprender: namoros, apenas no mundo real. E com gente que no cabelo só passa xampu e condicionador. Só.

**Correndo com o amor**

"I wanna rock and roll all night", do Kiss, no volume máximo do meu Ipod, era a primeira de uma série de músicas que embalavam meus cinqüenta minutos de corrida. Eu sempre gostei de correr com música aos berros nos meus ouvidos. E sempre gostei de correr pela manhã, o que eu só conseguia fazer aos sábados e domingos, porque estudava de manhã.

A manhã é o único momento do dia em que eu, tagarela nata e assumida, não estou nem um pouco a fim de falar. Sou assim desde pequena. Eu simplesmente não falo de manhã. Na verdade, sou uma vaca de manhã. Quem fala comigo leva patada, invariavelmente. Mas todo mundo lá em casa sabia disso e nunca puxava assunto comigo antes de meio-dia. A corrida representava os minutos que eu passava comigo, com a minha cabeça, com o meu corpo, com a minha companhia, em total silêncio.

Correr era assim até eu conhecer o Riley, namorado que ficou comigo pouco mais de um mês. Um mês que pareceu um ano, vale frisar. Ele era namorado do tipo grudentinho. Sabe garoto grudentinho? Que liga sete mil vezes por dia e quer fazer tudo junto com você? Estudar com você, sair com você, ir à esquina com você e, crime dos crimes, sair com você e suas amigas. O Riley era assim. Parecia um chiclete na sola do meu sapato. E, para piorar, inventou de correr comigo.

Não podia dar em boa coisa, né?

Riley era um menino conversador. Muito conversador. Conversava pelo simples prazer de conversar, coisa raríssima em se tratando de seres do sexo masculino. Logo eu, que vivia reclamando que homens não conversam, peguei o único homem tagarela do planeta.

Era sábado, o sábado em que ele decidiu virar atleta de fim de semana. Desci pra correr na esteira da academia e ele já estava lá, se alongando. Claro que ele escolheu a esteira ao lado da minha, para correr grudado comigo.

— Ai, môo Aqui, reservei essas duas esteiras. Casal que vive unido corre unido, né, Mojuco?

— É... — respondi, zero empolgação.

Na verdade, quase corri de volta pra casa Ninguém merece apelidinhos ridículos quando não está apaixonada! Ainda mais de manhã.

— Quer que eu te ajude a alongar, momô? Dá aqui sua perna que eu seguro — ofereceu-se ele, já levantando a batata da minha perna e me desequilibrando, cena bizarra

— Não, Riley. Pára com isso! Eu me alongo sozinha! — reagi, pau da vida.

Não acreditei que eram 10 da manhã e eu já tinha dito mais de uma frase.

— Quer agüinha? Melhor beber pra refrescar — aconselhou, pegando meu queixo e botando a garrafinha na minha boca como se fosse uma mamadeira. Segunda cena bizarra da manhã.

Como não abri a boca, fiquei toda molhada. Molhada de água gelada, pingos gelados entrando narinas adentro e se espalhando pela minha pele sequinha e quentinha. De manhã. De manhã!

— Caraca, Riley! Não quero água, só bebo depois de correr! — protestei, passando a mão pelos pingos e conferindo se meu Ipod não tinha sido atingido pela água.

— Que é isso, momojuco? Vai correr com Ipod? Achei que a gente ia correr e conversar! Quase dei um piti.

— Conversar? Conversar, Riley! Correr e conversar não combina! Dá dor no canto da barriga! Correr é uma coisa pra gente fazer em silêncio, é meditação em movimento, sacou?

— Saquei... — conformou-se, a tristeza em pessoa. — Tá bom, eu respeito isso. Tô feliz só por estar aqui com você.

_E eu tô infeliz só por você estar aqui comigo, _pensei em dizer.

Mas não disse, ia ser muita grosseria, tadinho.

Comecei a correr. Os cinco minutos iniciais tinham se passado.

De repente, com meu Ipod despejando som bom para dentro da minha cabeça, uma mãozinha nervosa começou a acenar na minha frente. Era Riley, que mexia o braço freneticamente para chamar a minha atenção.

Mais alto que meu Ipod, ele perguntou:

— Você sabe?

— O quê?

— O nome da mulher do Banderas?

— Quê? — gritei, tendo que virar para o lado e olhar para ele, pra tentar fazer leitura labial. Quase caí da esteira.

— A mulher do Banderas! — berrou.

— Melannie Griffith — respondi pau da vida, depois de abaixar o som e reduzir o ritmo da corrida.

— Ah, tá. — Pareceu satisfeito.

Aumentei o volume do Ipod e acelerei o ritmo de novo.

A mãozinha nervosa logo voltou a acenar freneticamente na minha frente.

— Você sabe?

— Sei o quê, Riley? — perguntei, bem irritada, tirando o fone do ouvido.

— O nome do filme com aquela menina que parece a mulher do Banderas e aquele cara de olho azul?

Mais uma vez, meu humor quase me tirou do sério. Que assunto era aquele? Às 10 da manhã! Da manhã! _Todo mundo tem olho_ _azul em Hollywood, santo Cristo!, _tive vontade de berrar. Mas fui fofa.

— Que cara? Que mulher parecida com a Melannie Griffith?

— Uma loura! Vai falando o nome das louras que eu vou lembrar, tenho certeza.

Falar os nomes das louras? Que é que é isso? Uma gincana?

Achei que tinha deixado claro que não gostava de conversar correndo!

Com o humor no pé e a má vontade grudada no meu rosto suado, comecei:

— Madonna.

— Não, mô, se fosse Madonna eu ia saber o nome, né?

— Gwyneth Paltrow.

— Não.

— Cate Blanchet.

— Nãããão!

A cada não dele a minha irritação aumentava. Pra onde ia aquela conversa platinada, Deus meu?

— Jennifer Aniston.

— Não! Ela não tem naaaada a ver com a mulher do Banderas!

— Então não sei, Riley, vamos voltar a correr, é sinal de que esse assunto não vai pra frente.

— É um filme cheio de prédios! Se passa em Nova York!

— Ah, ajudou muito agora — debochei, mais irritada do que no meu dia mais irritado de TPM.

Botei meu fone no ouvido de novo e, bufando, continuei a correr.

Levei um cutucão que quase me derrubou da esteira. Era ele, todo felizinho, louco pra dizer que...

— Lembrei! É Meg Ryan! É da Meg Ryan que eu quero falar!

— Ah... tá... — respondi, louca, LOUCA pra saber que informação importantíssima ele tinha a dar sobre a Meg Ryan, uma atriz para a qual eu não ligo a mínima. Se ainda fosse a Julia Roberts!

Eu estava esperando uma fofoca, um escândalo, um babado fortíssimo que justificaria o fato de ele me interromper de cinco em cinco segundos. Meg Ryan presa com quilos de cocaína na mala do carro, Meg Ryan na capa da Time, nua, flagrada com dois sarados num motel barato de beira de estrada, Meg Ryan devorada por ursos durante piquenique, Meg Ryan mata amante a facadas e se mata depois.

— Como ela tá envelhecida, né? Vi ontem um filme dela com aquele de olho azul, o Russel Crowe, e fiquei impressionado. A minha mãe tem certeza de que ela botou botox, mas eu acho que ela aumentou a boca também.

Fechei os olhos por um segundo. Respirei fundo e contei um, dois, três, quatro, cinco...

— Era esse o assunto?.

— Era! — confirmou, empolgadíssimo. Interessadíssimo naquela conversa zero interessante.

— Eu caguei pra Meg Ryan, Riley! Tô nem aí se ela botocou a cara, problema dela! Cada um faz o que quer com a própria cara!

— Eu sei, mas além de botocada ela é cafona! Você viu o vestido pêssego que ela usou no Festival de Cannes? Não combinava nada com o tom de pele dela!

Vestido pêssego? Tom de pele? Que boiola!

— Rileeeey! Acho que você tá lendo muito essas revistas de fofoca, hein? Precisa ler mais a Placar e ver mais SporTV, sabe?

Tá estranho isso. A gente tá aqui correndo e você puxa um assunto que...

Não deu tempo de terminar. Perdi o equilíbrio e caí da esteira.

Um tombo memorável, do tipo videocassetada.

As pessoas que estavam malhando logo vieram ajudar.

Enquanto me socorria e, claro, falava, Riley jogava em mim a água gelada da garrafinha, já que "gelo cura", segundo ele.

— Ô, Mojucôôô... Foi a Meg Ryan? Eu ia falar que você nunca vai precisar botar botox, que mesmo velhinha e enrugadinha você vai ficar a minha linducha de sempre. Era isso que eu queria dizer!

— Fala sério, Rileeeey!

Sei que ele era suuuuperbem-intencionado. Mas o erro do Riley foi puxar conversa de manhã. Terminei com ele. Na manhã seguinte.

**Mamá e meus namorados**

Apresentar garotos ao Mário Márcio, Mamá para os íntimos (menos para minha mãe, que acha esse apelido o pior do mundo), sempre foi um problema. Super ativo, meu irmão, que é três anos mais novo que eu, é viciado em esportes e qualquer coisa que o faça ficar em movimento. Quando lhe apresentava um namorado novo, em vez de falar "Oi, tudo bem?", ele dizia:

— Gosta de pelada?

— Mulher pelada? Ô... — debochou Diego, o gatinho da vez.

— Não, bobão. Futebol!

— Gosto, mas nunca joguei a sério.

— Sério? Quer entrar no meu time? A gente tá precisando de um ponta-direita.

— Vou adorar, cara! Quando é que vocês jogam?

— Agora. Bora?

— Bora!

— Como assim, "bora"? A gente não ia ao cinema? — indaguei, irritada.

— PÔ, Bella, deixa de ser chata! É rapidinho, em uma hora a gente tá de volta — explicou Mamá.

— Vou adorar jogar com o seu irmão. Assim é bom que a gente fica se conhecendo melhor.

— Mas o cinema era às set..

— Vamos na última sessão, a das nove e 15. Fechado?

— Tá, né?

— Vambora, cunhado! — gritou Mamá.

E assim, meus namorados ficavam unha e cutícula com meu irmão. Impressionante o poder de uma partida de futebol. Basta uma para os jogadores em questão, depois de levarem tombos e caneladas desonestas, se tornarem os melhores amigos de infância, mesmo sem nunca terem se visto na vida. Mistérios do universo masculino.

Quase duas horas depois, chegaram os dois. Lama pelo uniforme, terra pelo corpo, roupa encharcada de suor, cabelo inacreditavelmente sujo e uns roxos aqui e ali. Pareciam estar voltando de uma guerra.

— Oi, Bellazinhaaa! Foi demais o jogo! — contou Diego.

— Ia ser perfeito se a gente tivesse ganhado — completou Mamá.

— É... 37 a 3 é piada. Quero revanche.

— Revanchêêê! — gritou Mamá, com cara de mau, narinas arreganhadas e testa franzida, como se estivesse num surto psicótico, dando soquinhos repetidos no ar.

— Revanchêêê! — repetiu Diego, com direito a saquinhos idiotinhas no ar e alguns decibéis a mais que Mamá.

— Oi... desculpa atrapalhar a sede de vingança e revanche, mas... tudo bem? Lembra de mim?

— Ai, Bella, foi mal. Desculpa. Tudo bem? Como é que tá a novela? O mocinho brigou com a mocinha pela trigésima vez? — gargalhou Mamá.

— Não tô falando com você, Mamá. Tô falando com o Di...

— Ah, Bella, dou toda a razão para o seu irmão. Pode crer... Novela é um saco. A gente vê o primeiro capítulo, um no meio e o último e fica sabendo de toda a história.

— Eu achei que você gostasse de novela. Você falou pra mim que não perdia um capítulo.

— Que nada. Falei pra te conquistar. Mas agora você já ta conquistada, posso dizer a verdade.

— Como assim?

— Vocês, meninas, se julgam tão espertas... não sabem que a gente diz qualquer coisa, QUALQUER COISA, para conquistar uma garota?

Eu me indignei. Mamá rolou de rir.

— Boa, Diego! O que mais você disse pra ela?

— Que ela era muito mais bonita que todas as capas da Playboy juntas.

— Rá! E ela acreditou?

— Claro! — respondeu, vitorioso, sorrisão desnecessário no rosto.

— E ainda disse que uma gatinha que faz televisão deu mole pra mim numa festa e que eu não quis ficar com ela porque só fico quando me sinto apaixonado. — Ele se matou de tanto gargalhar.

— Isso era mentira? — perguntei, pau da vida.

— Claro! E eu também não gosto dessas musiquinhas que você gosta. Falei só pra agradar.

— Irado, cara! — exclamou Mamá, dando um tapinha ridículo na mão do Diego.

— Engraçado foi uma vez que eu disse para uma fã do Skank que meu pai era primo do Samuel Rosa. Na mesma hora ganhei um beijaço. Mamá se acabava de tanto rir.

— Nossa, não achei que você era tão falso... — desabafei.

— Ah, não fica bravinha, vai! Só disse tudo isso porque eu tava muito a fim de ficar com você... Vem cá, deixa eu te dar um beijo...

— Que beijo? Tá maluco? Você tá fedendo mais que um gambá, Diego! Vai pra casa tomar um banho!

— Banho? Fala sério, Bella! Assim a gente vai se atrasar pro cinema.

— Eu não vou para o cinema com uma pessoa no seu estado. Se olha no espelho, Diego Teixeira Pinto. Você parece um homem das cavernas! Nojento! _Nojébous_!

Ele olhou para o meu irmão e riu com ele aquela risadinha de homem palhação, como se fosse muito, muito legal, a coisa mais legal do mundo, parecer um homem das cavernas, nojento, suado, com cara de mendigo.

— _Nojébous! _Rárrárrá! Mulher inventa cada bobagem! — ridicularizou-me Mamá.

— _Nojébous _vai ficar pra história! Pra história! — incentivou Diego.

Diante da minha cara de nojo, depois do ataque de riso, Diego foi tomar banho na casa dele. Meia hora depois sua mãe ligou dizendo que ele tinha apagado na cama. Estava morto de cansado depois da pelada.

No dia seguinte...

— Diego! Tem aula experimental de capoeira na academia aqui da esquina. Quer ir?

— Tô dentro, Mamá! Quando é?

— Agora!

— Vambora!

— Sem nem um beijinho, Diego?

— Depois, amor, já, já tô de volta.

E lá ficava eu sem namorado (e sem beijo) de novo.

— Vai ter campeonato de natação com a galera da vizinhança. Tá a fim de participar? — perguntou Mamá noutro dia.

— Demorou! Adoro nadar! Sempre nadei, parei há pouco tempo.

— Bora treinar?

— Bora!

— Como assim, "bora"? A gente não ia sair com os seus amigos?

— Eles esperam. Você tem uma sunga pra me emprestar, Mamá?

— Claro, brother, bora lá no meu quarto.

E eu ficava sem namorar o namorado da vez por dias e dias.

Perdia os caras para o Mamá num piscar de olhos, e sempre para esportes. Tudo, menos eu: futebol, natação, capoeira, jogo de botão, pólo aquático, vôlei, basquete, peteca, pingue-pongue, totó, corrida, passeio de bicicleta noturno...

— Vamos, Bella! Vai ser maneiro pedalar à noite... — empolgou-me Diego.

— E perder minha novela? Nem pensar! — desdenhei.

Quando dava por mim, parecia que o meu irmão tinha se apossado dos meus namorados. Quando o cara da vez tinha alguma queda por esportes, não tinha jeito, o Mamá me goleava de 10 a zero. E eu acabava tendo que botar um fim nos meus relacionamentos. Na maioria das vezes, por causa dele. Não dava para competir com o meu irmão.

— A gente precisa conversar.

— Ah, não... Não quero ouvir.

— Quer, sim. Eu sei que vai ser difícil pra você encarar isso, mas...

— Não, não me diz que...

— É isso mesmo que você tá pensando...

— Nããããão!.

— Sim. Eu quero terminar.

— Não fala uma coisa dessas, Bella! Por favor!

— Esse namoro tá me sufocando.

— Você diz isso pra todos.

— Não está mais dando certo.

— Por quê?

— Porque acabou o amor.

— Como assim? Ele é o cara mais legal que você já namorou — dizia Mamá, com lágrimas nos olhos. — Um cara que gosta de você, é seu amigo, é gente boa...

— Mamá, presta atenção, o Diego adora você...

— Adora nada!

— Adora, sim.

— Mentira sua!

— Verdade.

— Se você disser que vai terminar com ele por minha causa ele vai correr pra você que nem um cachorrinho. É sempre assim! — irritou-se, fazendo bico de pirraça.

— Claro que não. Mesmo se ele quiser ficar comigo eu não vou querer. A gente não combina.

— Como não? Ele faz o melhor macarrão instantâneo que eu já comi na vida! E você ama macarrão instantâneo...

— Mamá, não dificulta as coisas... Vocês vão continuar a ser amigos...

— Que nada! Esse papo é ridículo, isso nunca acontece. Amigo a gente ia ficar quando a gente fosse pra aula de caratê... Caratê é tão a cara dele... Você é uma insensível, mesmo...

— Vocês podem continuar a praticar esporte juntos.

— Não podemos nada! Você e seu ego gigante cortaram mais uma amizade maneira que estava nascendo.

— Existem outros caras legais no mundo, Mamá...

— Não que nem o Diego... O Diego é especial, Bella... — chorava Mamá.

— Eu também sou... Eu mereço alguém que goste de mim de verdade.

— O Diego gosta de mim de verdade.

— De mim, Mamá! De mim! — gritei.

—Ah, tá. Poxa, ele gosta de você...

— Mas gosta muito mais de você, vai... — disse, arrancando um sorrisinho orgulhoso do meu pirralho favorito.

— Vocês vão continuar se falando?

— Não sei, essas coisas não são fáceis de prever.

— Ele falou de mim pra você?

— Falou. Disse que adoraria ter um irmão como você. Com a irmã ele não tem assunto, ela é uma CDF que só pensa em matemática...

— A Sofia é fera, inteligentíssima aquela garota.

— Você sabe o nome da irmã dele? Tô boba...

— Você não sabe? Caraca, Bella, não sei como você arruma uns caras tão legais sendo tão metida. Você é uma metida! Metida! — irritou-se, antes de sair correndo para o quarto para fazer manha.

Quando fui conversar com o Diego, foi bem mais fácil.

— Não dá mais...

— Beleza, já estava prevendo isso, mas...

— Nós podemos continuar a ser amigos, claro... — fui fofa.

— Tá, mas... eu posso continuar amigo do Mamá?

Sem mais palavras, respondi o que tinha de responder:

— Claro que pode. Fala sério, Diego!

**Malena e meus namorados**

Quando mamãe achou que não engravidaria mais, a minha irmã Malena já dava os primeiros sinais de vida dentro da barriga dela.

Ela é seis anos mais nova que eu e sou absolutamente apaixonada pela minha pirralhinha. Paixão incondicional mesmo. Às vezes ela me perturbava, sabe como é relacionamento entre irmãos. Mas na maioria das vezes era uma criança espirituosa, alegre e cheia de tiradas fantásticas.

Sempre gostei de apresentar meus namorados pra ela, eles normalmente ficavam fascinados com a espontaneidade da minha irmã caçula, e se um namoro estava pra engrenar, depois dela engrenava de vez. A Malena era meu pé de coelho, mas às vezes ela não ia com a cara dos caras! E eu sofria com a pirralha. Foi assim com o Afton, um ator que conheci no curso de teatro.

— Malena, esse aqui é o Afton.

— Oi, bonitinha.

— Oi, feião. Você é feio, feio, hein, menino? — decretou ela, do alto de seus dez anos, suuuuper fofa.

— Malena! — vociferei.

— Isso é um elogio, Bella! Você só gosta de menino feio, não é?

— Ufa! Que bom! — brincou ele.

— O Afton é ator — puxei papo.

— Faz novela? — indagou ela.

— Não.

— Então não é ator. É praticamente um desempregado. A mamãe vive dizendo que teatro não dá dinheiro e que ator é tudo morto de fome.

— Malena!

— É difícil mesmo ser ator neste país — concordou Afton.

— Fica famoso, vai! Vou adorar conhecer um famoso.

— Vou tentar.

— Aí você me leva nas festas e deixa eu te exibir pras minhas amigas?

— Deixo, claro.

— Você tem carro?

— Ainda não...

— Poxa. como é que vai me levar pras festas, então? Fica famoso logo! E rico. Não adianta ser famoso pobre.

— Pode deixar!

— O problema é que com esse nariz gigante e essa pele toda furada fica difícil você ir pra tevê. Mas tem maquiagem, né? E se você tiver talento...

— O Afton é talentoso, Malena.

— Você me disse ontem que ele não é talentoso. Ele é es-for-çado, é diferente.

Quase voei no seu pescoço.

Afton pareceu não se importar com o comentário.

— Atuar é um exercício diário, uma carreira que exige muito estudo, muita dedicação... Talento é uma coisa que a gente vai construindo aos poucos...

— Se você tem talento, chora, então, pra eu ver.

— Malena tem mania disso. Já encontramos na rua o Antonio Fagundes e a Gloria Pires, e nas duas vezes ela pediu pra eles chorarem.

— Sério? E eles?

— Não choraram. Apertaram a minha bochecha e falaram com voz de neném "ó, que fofiiiinha" — contou Malena, irritada. — Pra mim. Ator que não chora não tem talento nenhum. Chora!

— Ah, assim, sem concentração, não dá...

— Iiih, péssimo ator. Pra ser ator tem que saber chorar que nem eu... — ela decretou, enquanto seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas. A minha irmã sempre teve uma capacidade surpreendente de chorar à hora que bem entendesse. Choro falso, que fique claro.

— Uau! Você tem talento.

— É, mas não vou ser atriz, não. Os atores trabalham muito e ganham pouco. Só uns sortudos é que se dão bem. O que eu quero mesmo é ser top model internacional ou cantora de funk rebolativa. Sou ótima cantora e ótima dançarina, ao contrário da Bella.

— Nossa, que decidida!

— Eu sei, planejo minha carreira desde pequena. Se eu não virar uma pessoa magrela ou uma cantora bem-sucedida, vou pra academia malhar "bastante, ficar com a bunda dura e posar pelada pra alguma revista. Não vou ficar rica, mas vou ter meu apartamento. Todo mundo que posa diz que só posou pra comprar apartamento. E ter um apartamento só pra mim e pras minhas bonecas vai ser irado, né?

— Malena!

— Eu sei, eu sei o que você vai dizer. Se meu peito não crescer vai ter que rolar um silicone antes da Playboy, né?

— Claro que não! Eu ia dizer que é um absurdo você pensar essas coisas! — bronqueei.

— Bella! A Playboy só vai rolar se eu não der certo como top model Internacional. Alô-ou! Mas já pensou? Eu em todos os programas de auditório e revistas de celebridades contando que só fiz as fotos porque escolhi o fotógrafo, o lugar das fotos, o cachê... — Riu.

Malena sempre me surpreendia.

— Qual seu signo, menino?

— Leão.

— Sei. Metido, egoísta e temperamental. Chatiiiinho...

— Tão pequena e já ligada em horóscopo?

— Não, é que minha melhor amiga é leonina.

— Ah, tá... — fez, embasbacado.

— O bom é que você combina com a Bella. Leão é fresco e ela é super fresca.

— Ela é fofa.

— Fresca. Não come fruta-do-conde, tangerina e melancia só porque tem preguiça de cuspir os caroços. Fala sério!

— Então tá, né, Malena? Estão apresentados. Vamos, Afton?

— Espera aí! Tô gostando de conversar com a sua irmã. Ela é super autêntica Quantos anos você tem, bonitinha?

— Ai, pára de me chamar disso? Eu sou bo-ni-ta, sem esse "inha" Aí.

— Ah, claro, desculpe, bonita. E então, quantos aninhos você tem?

— Tenho dez anos, muito cabelo, lindas bochechas, sou ótima aluna e namoro o Pedro Mucks.

— Não era o João Paulo? — questionei.

— Não, o João Paulo não quis pagar meu lanche na cantina outro dia. Não suporto garoto pão-duro. Aliás, a Bella é a maior mão-de- vaca, não abre a mão nem pra dar tchau. Cuidado pra ela não te deixar mais pobre ainda. Ela sempre vem com um papinho de "ih, esqueci a carteira...". Abre o olho, Eric.

— É Afton, Malena!

— Ah, é, desculpa. Eric foi o da semana passada...

— Como é que é? Fala sério, Bella! Você estava com outro na semana passada?

— Claro que não.

— Claro que tava. E ele era muito melhor que você, viu? Bem mais legal também. Quer ser astronauta em vez de ator. Muito mais irado.

— Malenaaaa!

— Tchau, Bella.

— Afton, eu posso explicar melhor. O Eric é meu amigo... — esclareci enquanto ele se levantava da mesa onde estávamos.

— Desde quando você beija amigo na boca? — irritou-me Malena.

Foi a deixa pra ele sair em disparada da lanchonete, soltando fumaça pelo nariz.

— Posso saber por que você fez isso?

— Não gostei dele. Cabelo desgrenhado e barba por fazer. Ia me arranhar toda quando viesse me beijar.

— Caraca, Malena. Você é bem filha da mamãe, mesmo, hein?

— Eu sou sincera. O Eric é bem mais legal.

— Por quê?

— Pô, o cara prometeu me levar pra Lua com ele! Já pensou eu num foguete, que máááximo?

Não consegui argumentar.

E confesso que depois do episódio Afton fiquei bem tentada com a idéia de ver a Malena num foguete, passando umas férias prolongadas no espaço.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Desculpem a demora nos posts... vida corrida, fechamento de semestre na facu... tudo enrolado, então vou tentar, postar com mais freqüência. Mas não vai ter dia certo nem para essa, nem para a outra fic.<strong>_

_**Espero que entendam! =(**_

_**Beijinhos, **_

_**SrtaSwanCullen!**_

_**Reviews?**_


	12. Capítulo 12

**17 ANOS**

**Mentiras sinceras me interessam**

Todo fim de ano é a mesma coisa, já virou um ritual: entre as inúmeras promessas que faço a que encabeça a lista é "Nunca mais vou beber refrigerante. Engorda e dá celulite". Repito isso três vezes enquanto pulo três copos de Coca-Cola dispostos no chão. Bato na madeira três vezes e, por fim, dou três golões de água, para me conscientizar de que isso, sim, é uma bebida saudável.

Essa promessa é a primeira que quebro. Sempre amei refrigerante. E como não gosto de nada diet e light, o jeito é engordar com aquelas deliciosas bolinhas gasosas que me enchem de prazer ao entrar em contato com meu estômago.

O que eu devia prometer é "nunca puxar assuntos como celulite com namorados", mas sempre esqueço. E acabo vivendo discussões infindáveis com os pobres dos meus namorados/rolos/ficantes.

Uma vez foi com o Amun, na praia:

— Olha pra minha bunda, Amun!

Ele prontamente atendeu ao meu pedido. Homens!

— Linda!

— Arrã. Mas e aí?

— E aí o quê? Tá linda.

— Tá com menos celulite?

Ele gelou.

— Tava com muita?

— Não sei, Amun. Você me diz: a minha bunda tá com muita ou pouca celulite agora?

— Tá com... pouca?

— Pouca? Que é que é isso, Amun? A resposta era "tá sem nenhuma celulite. Sua bunda tá lisa que nem asfalto novo"!

— Desculpa, eu nem sei o que é celulite.

— Como assim? Já te expliquei mil vezes!

— Desculpa o meu cérebro às vezes não registra algumas coisas importantíssimas como essa — debochou.

— Dãã!

— Diz meu amor, o que é celulite?

— É uma espécie de depressão na pele da bunda e da coxa, parece uma casca de laranja.

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira para observar melhor.

— Ah, então eu tô vendo sim. Uma aqui, duas, três... quatro! Quatro casquinhas! E tem umas menores, que não chegam a ser cascas de laranja, mas estão treinando pra chegar lá.

— Como é que é? Olha aqui, Amun, eu nunca fui tão magoada em toda a minha vida.

— Por quê?

— Porque você tá dizendo na cara da minha bunda que eu estou cheia de casca de laranja. Casca de laranja tem a sua avó!

— Não fala assim! Respeito com a vovó! E ela nunca teve esses negócios esquisitos que você tá me mostrando.

— Ah, quer dizer que a bunda da sua avó, que tem 75 anos, é melhor que a minha, que além de gorda é esquisita?

— Sua bunda não é gorda, eu não disse isso! Ela tem ce-lu-li-te, é diferente! — ele retrucou, dando desnecessária ênfase à celulite.

— Isso, fala mais alto, a velhinha surda que tá tomando água-de-coco no quiosque do calçadão não escutou.

— Caramba, mas não era isso que você queria saber?

— Ô, Amun, você não entende nada de mulher, viu? Nada!

— Mas você não perguntou?

— Era pra mentir, seu animal! Pra dizer que eu nunca estive tão linda e que a minha bunda dá de mil em qualquer bunda da Playboy!

— Mas eu achei que você gostaria que eu só dissesse a verdade.

— Nem sempre. Uma mentirinha branca de vez em quando não faz mal a ninguém. Agora vou achar que o creminho em que eu gastei toda a minha mesada não adiantou nada.

— Adiantou, sim. Sua bunda tá... tá linda! Lisa que nem asfalto novo!

— Agora não é hora de mentir, Amun! Fala sério, Amuuun!

**Um namorado e suas ex**

O Alistair era daqueles meninos especiais. Gentil, cavalheiro, bem-humorado, bem vestido, bem cheiroso... Tinha certeza de que ele não seria só uma cosquinha no coração, mas sim um terremoto em todas as células do meu corpo. Pensava nele a todo minuto, falava com ele 37 vezes por dia e, quando estávamos juntos, irritávamos os outros, tamanha a nossa felicidade e a paixão que faiscava nos nossos olhos e nos beijos intermináveis.

Estava com ele havia pouco mais de um mês, mas parecia que o conhecia há anos, décadas, milênios.

Um dia, ele quis ir comigo (atenção: quis ir comigo!) ao shopping (shopping!) no sábado (sábadoooo!) para comprar um presente de aniversário para o meu pai. Disse que mulheres não sabem escolher presentes para homens e que pais merecem presentes perfeitos, nada de meias ou pijamas. Por isso, ele quis me dar uma forcinha na escolha. Não era lindo o meu Alistair?

Pontualmente, como sempre, ele chegou lá em casa para me buscar.

— Nossa, como você está linda! — elogiou.

— Ah, pára! Peguei a primeira roupa que vi no armário — menti, charmosa, para não entregar que fiquei três horas escolhendo a roupa, escovando o cabelo, fazendo a unha e me perfumando só pra ele.

A multidão de gente que anda em grupo e bem devagar nos shoppings normalmente me tira do sério, mas com o meu Alistair nada me deixava de mau humor. Antes de irmos às lojas, ele sugeriu que fôssemos à praça de alimentação. Eu odeio cheiro de praça de alimentação, ainda mais aos sábados, com aquela barulheira de gente comendo e falando, falando e comendo, crianças chorando, filas intermináveis. Mas com o Alistair eu não via ninguém à minha volta. Só tinha olhos para ele, que só tinha olhos pra mim.

Mas outras pessoas tinham olhos para ele.

— Oi, Alissss — cumprimentou-o uma ruiva simpática demais para o meu gosto. _Alissss__? _Que é que é isso, minha gente? Que intimidade desnecessária! Fiquei cabreira.

— Oi. Juju.

— Oi, quem? — retrucou ela.

— Oi... Xuxu... Tudo bem? — fez ele sem graça.

— Melhor agora, meu docinho...

— Essa aqui é a Bella.

— Arrã. Tô com saudade. Alisss. Me liga, tá? — pediu insinuante.

— Quem é? — quis saber eu.

— Uma ex. Acho que ela ainda gosta de mim.

Tadinho... É isso que dá ser lindo, gostoso e especial. As meninas não desapaixonam nunca.

Depois da primeira mordida no meu cheeseburguer...

— Alistair, meu ursão! Há quanto tempo não te vejo!

_Ursão? _Que apelido ridículo!

— Oi, Clara...

— Como é que tá a vida?

— Tá ótima. Essa aqui é a Bella.

— Arrã. Me liga quando puder. Pra gente conversar e... ah... você sabe...

Piscou o olho pra ele, ignorou minha presença e foi embora.

— Outra ex?

— É.

— Também apaixonada?

— Pois é... Fazer o quê, né?

Quase no fim do nosso lanche...

— Ora. ora, se não é o palhaço que nunca me dá carona?

_Ufa! _Até que enfim uma menina que não gostava dele. Já estava achando esquisita essa história.

— Oi, Laura. Bella essa é a Laura minha prima — ele nos apresentou. — Desculpa. Laurinha, mas saí de casa mais cedo.

Tive que fazer um monte de coisas antes de vir pra cá.

— Olha como ele é, um fofo com todas e um palhação com a prima.

— Cuidado, hein, Bella! — avisou ela antes de sair.

Não consegui responder. Fiquei pensando no "todas".

Aquilo continuava muito estranho.

Entramos numa loja. A vendedora veio nos atender sorridente cheia de dentes na boca.

— Até que enfim você veio me fazer uma visita... Tava com saudade... — derreteu-se.

— Oi... ai. Dara — disse ele tentando se esquivar do abraço oferecido e dos beijos ainda mais oferecidos da menina.

Meu Deus, o Alistair pegou Forks inteira! E todas as ex são loucas por ele. Por quê?

Alistair parecia não se abalar. Continuava me tratando como se eu fosse a única mulher do mundo e me apresentando pra todas.

— Dara, essa é a Bella.

— Olha, uma nova amiga?

— É.

_Amiga? Como assim amiga?, _quase perguntei.

Saímos da loja o mais rápido possível e eu quis saber:

— Alistair, qual é o seu problema, hein? Eu achei que fosse mais que sua amiga.

— Ah... é isso? É que... é que eu não posso dizer pra elas que você é minha namorada...

— Por que não? — enfezei-me.

— Porque... como é que eu vou explicar... porque...

Enquanto ele caçava as melhores palavras, uma morena peituda agarrou sua cintura e lhe tascou um selinho. Selinho!

Fiquei _chokita._

— Inho, seu safadinho! Tô esperando você me ligar! Quando vou te ver de novo?

— Nunca! Porque ele agora tá namorando comigo.

— Namorando? Que é isso, Alistair, semana passada a gente tava namorando.

— Como é que é? — estrilei.

— Calma, meninas, eu posso explicar...

— Explica rápido, Alistair — ordenei, irritadíssima.

— Eu estava tentando dizer exatamente isso pra você, Bella... Eu, eu... Eu não gosto de terminar.

— Eu também não, e daí?

— Eu não sei terminar.

— Ninguém sabe! Qual o problema?

— Nenhum problema. Justamente para não ter problema, quando eu não quero mais namorar uma menina, eu simplesmente dou uma sumida.

— Odeio garoto que pára de ligar. Que covarde!

— Não é covardia.

— É fofura — completou a morena, toda derretida.

— Isso! É fofura! Obrigado, Lorena.

— Me diz o que é que tem de fofo em parar de ligar? Eu acho o cúmulo da covardia.

— Lorena, linda, mais tarde te ligo, agora preciso resolver um problema aqui.

— Tá bom, Inho. Mas liga mesmo, tá? — pediu, antes de dar nele um selinho de despedida.

— Quer me explicar direito essa história de parar de ligar?

— Eu paro de ligar para não dar um fim ao namoro.

— Ah, é? Então é como se você não terminasse com elas!

— Isso, Bella! Por isso, quando elas ligam querendo sair, eu saio. Não gosto de fazer ninguém sofrer, entende?

Eu estava boquiaberta.

— Você sai com as suas ex?

— Saio.

— Por quê?

— Porque, na verdade, na verdade, elas não se sentem ex. Pra mim elas são, claro, mas na cabeça delas é como se nós continuássemos juntos.

— Sei...

— Então, pra não deixar nenhuma magoada, porque não é da minha natureza magoar ninguém, eu fico com elas de vez em quando.

— Você fica com elas? Com todas elas que a gente encontrou no caminho? Fala sério, Alistair!

— É ficada sem importância, Bella. É ficada de amigo. É quase uma ficada por obrigação.

— Deixa eu ver se entendi... você fica com elas e comigo, é isso?

— Isso! Isso mesmo! Mas você é a oficial, as outras são meninas que às vezes eu chamo de amigas, outras de ex... Não na frente delas porque senão elas ficam...

— Magoadas. Entendi.

— Que bom que você entendeu, Bellazinha.

— Tô indo pra casa.

— Por quê?

— Porque tô magoada.

— Não! Não faz isso comigo, não agüento ver mulher magoada! Bella! Bellaaaa!

Saí do shopping e fui pra casa. Pensando em como a gente se engana com as pessoas.

**Ciúme de você**

Começo de namoro é sempre aquela maravilha: a paixão encobre todo e qualquer defeitinho do outro, o mundo fica mais bonito quando estamos com a pessoa amada, a gente fica mais bonita quando está amando... E chega ao cúmulo de achar ciúme, uma praga humana que não serve pra nada, bonito.

— Você vai sair com essa saia? Sua perna tá toda de fora — criticou-me Benito, meu novo namorado, na primeira noite em que saímos juntos.

Em vez de ficar irritada e mandar um "Se quiser namorar comigo vai se acostumando, porque eu gosto de saia curta e não vou deixar de usar por nada!", achei bonitinho ele se preocupar com as minhas pernas.

— Óóóó! Que fofo! Tá com ciúme, é? Peraí que vou trocar.

Burra. Mil vezes burra. Daí pra frente foi um festival de "Não vai sair com esse decote messssmo, seu peito tá praticamente de fora!", "Esse umbigo precisa estar à mostra desse jeito?", "Mulher minha não vai pra rua de vestido transparente, não". Em pouco tempo, meu guarda-roupa parecia o de uma freira.

— A burrice foi você não ter cortado logo da primeira vez — opinou Alice.

Certa, certíssima. E a situação estava só começando a piorar. Quando marquei Uma saída apenas com as meninas, quem apareceu de surpresa?

— Oi, Bellazinha! Seu amor chegou!

— Benito! Não disse que hoje era um dia só com as minhas amigas?

— Fiquei com saudade!

— Vai pra casa, depois a gente se fala.

— Vou não, quero ficar aqui com vocês. Atrapalho?

— Claro.

— Por quê? Estão falando mal de mim, é?

— Não, o mundo não gira em torno de você — irritei-me.

— Do que é que vocês estão falando, então? Responde. Se não responder logo é porque estavam falando de alguma coisa suspeita, de algum cara...

— A gente estava falando da infecção urinária da Jéssica. Pronto. Está satisfeito?

— Bella! —-zangou-se Jéssica, nada satisfeita comigo.

— Desculpa, também estamos falando da Mallory, que acha que tá com hemorróida.

— Bella! — Foi a vez de Mallory reclamar.

— Mulherada, não precisa ficar nervosa, meu tio é médico e tenho certeza de que vai poder indicar ótimos profissionais para vocês. Viram como é sempre bom ter um homem com vocês? A gente pensa mais rápido, é mais prático.

Ele se meteu na minha vida mais do que devia. Minhas amigas amarraram a cara e depois me deram um gelo de cinco dias. E com razão. Tadinhas, viram suas vidas devassadas para um quase estranho (já que eu estava com o Benito há pouco mais de duas semanas).

O problema é que o ciúme não se limitava às roupas nem às saídas com as amigas.

Num show, eu conheci o verdadeiro Benito.

— Qualé, cara? Que é que tá olhando? A garota tem dono, vaza! — gritou ele, estufando o peito, para um garoto franzino de uns 14 anos que me perguntou as horas.

— Benito, que é que é isso? Era só um menino.

— Pois é, esses são os piores, têm cara de bebê mas são os mais safados.

— Coitado, ele tava só perg...

— Que é, mermão? Nunca viu? Bunda, mermão, mermão, bunda. Bonita a bunda dela, né? É minha. Mi-nha!

— Benitooooo!

— Pô, cara idiota, olhando sem piscar pra sua bunda. Sua bunda é minha.

— Não é não. Minha bunda é minha.

— Enquanto você estiver comigo é minha e não se fala mais nisso. Que é, boiolão? Nunca viu mulher bonita, não, é? Não é pro seu bico, não. É minha! Mi-nha!

— Pára de puxar briga com todo mundo, Benito, eu estou ficando constrangida.

— É que eu te amo, Bella!

— Fala sério, Benito! Amor não é isso, não. Quem ama confia.

— Confiança... Você acha que eu acredito mesmo nesse negócio de confiança? Mulher é tudo igual, é só a gente olhar pro lado que vocês créu!

— Créu? — repeti, indignada com a hum... palavra usada, e com a constatação de que meu novo namorado era um troglodita.

— É créu, sim! Vocês metem um par de chifres na gente sem dó nem piedade! E eu não nasci pra ser chifrudo. não, sacou?

— Mas eu confio em você. Você tem que confiar em mim.

— De jeito nenhum. Ô, cumpadi, dá pra tirar o olho da barriga da minha namorada? Barriguinha lisa, barriguinha gostosinha, né?

— Não tava olhando nad... — tentou se defender o cara.

— Qual é? Vai encarar? Vai encarar? Gostosinha é tua mãe! — exasperou-se Benito.

— Que é isso, eu não...

— Sou faixa preta de jiu-jítsu, quer porrada, vai ter porrada! Vem, vem! — desafiou ele, já partindo pra cima do coitado.

Que cena horrorosa: o troglodita do meu (que vergonha!) namorado se engalfinhando com o garoto, que nem sei se estava mesmo olhando para a minha barriga. Não fiquei pra ver o fim da briga, saí correndo para chamar os seguranças.

Violência? Que coisa mais caída! Eu não merecia isso, sou tão da paz! E acho deprimente briga, principalmente em lugares públicos. Ainda mais por um motivo besta como ciúme.

Não atendi mais aos insistentes telefonemas do Benito. Um dia ele parou de ligar e eu parei pra pensar que nunca, nunca mais eu mudaria meu jeito de ser para agradar a um namorado. Mudanças, só se eu quisesse, e olhe lá. E namorado ciumento, nunca mais!

**É cada um que me aparece... 3**

Na fila do cinema, estamos eu e minhas amigas prontas para assistir a uma comédia romântica e devorar um saco gigante de pipoca. Moreno magrelo de cabelo encaracolado se aproxima.

— Você é linda.

— Obrigada — agradeci fofa mente.

— Benjamin. Prazer. Qual é a sua graça?

_Uuuui!_

— É Bella.

— E aí, Bella? Gosta de cinema?

_Não, idiota. Estou aqui por obrigação, _pensei em dizer.

— Gosto muito — preferi responder.

— Suspense, ação, tiroteio ou filme mulherzinha?

— Todos.

— Vem sempre ver _movies _nos fins de semana?

Quase vomitei com o "movies".

— Não. Às vezes prefiro ficar em casa lendo um livro.

— Livro? Fala sério! Por quê?

— Porque sim — respondi, seca

— Nossa! Não conheço ninguém que goste de livro.

Cada um que me aparece! Por quê? Eu sou tão legal, tão fofinha, tão gente boa, tão limpinha...

— Veja você...

— Mas beleza, cada um faz a sua opção, quem sou eu pra te recriminar?

_Eu quero morrer! Morreeeer!, _berrei por dentro.

— A gente pode trocar telefone pra se conhecer melhor. O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

— Vou ao teatro com o meu pai.

— Ao teatro? — reagiu, surpreso. — Com o seu pai? — indagou, mais surpreso ainda.

— É.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu gosto de teatro.

— Por quê?

— Porque têm peças ótimas em cartaz.

— E por que com o seu pai?

— Eu adoro sair com o meu pai.

Minuto de silêncio. Ele estava processando aquelas informações absolutamente incríveis e inverossímeis para uma pessoa do seu planeta.

— Essa é boa! Uma filha gostar de sair com o pai, gostar de ler e gostar de teatro. Você não existe, Bella.

— Nem você, Benjamin. Tchau, tenho que ir.

A fila andou.

* * *

><p>Olá!<p>

**1.** Primeiramente, mil desculpas pela demora nas atualizações, mais prometo que com esse feriado prolongado, vou colocar tudo em ordem.

**2. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**3.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vou saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que eu escrevo, então eu quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, irei adorar ler!

– SrtaSwanCullen –

Só lembrando:

**_GENTILEZA _**_GERA** GENTILEZA**_

**_REVIEWS _**_GERAM** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO _REVIEW THIS CHAPTER_ É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	13. Capítulo 13

**18 ANOS**

**É cada um que me aparece... 4**

Ivete em cima do trio, gente por tudo que é canto, de todo canto do país, pulando e berrando, mãos pra cima, abadás molhados de suor, alegria ao cubo, músicas bobas e sem sentido cantadas com todas as cordas vocais e muitos, muitos beijos na boca em volta.

Era meu primeiro carnaval na Bahia, no Brasil. Presente do papai.

Folião bocudo se aproxima de mim. Era praticamente a versão masculina da Angelina Jolie. Ou seja, bocudo mesmo.

— Fala, gracinha!

Droga! Odeio diminutivo. E acho "gracinha" péééssimo! Mas fui fofa.

— E aí, graçona?

É, depois de duas cervejinhas eu sou capaz de falar qualquer asneira, por isso sempre paro na segunda.

— Tá curtindo?

"Curtindo?" Que palavra medonha! Odeio essa palavra! Mas ele era tããão charmoso! Tão bocudo!

— Tô curtindo muito, muito! — respondi, aos berros, minha boca quase encostando no ouvido dele.

— Me dá um beijo?

_Ufa! _Até que enfim, pensei. Demorou pra pedir. Eu estava no carnaval da Bahia, afinal de contas! Não precisa de muito _teretetê_ antes de um beijo.

Beijei. Beijo bom, beijo muuuuito bom. Bocudo beijava que era uma loucura!

"E vai rolar a festa, vai rolar, o povo do gueto mandou avisaaaaar!"

Ivete cantava e a gente beijava, beijava.

— Já volto — disse ele.

Eu me surpreendi. Normalmente, na Bahia, pelo que minhas amigas contavam, a galera beijava e ia embora beijar o próximo.

Mas o cara gostou de mim, do meu beijo, pensei. Caramba! Vou ter um ficante fixo exclusivo no carná baiano!, concluí.

No momento seguinte à constatação, fiquei em dúvida se chorava ou se comemorava o fato de ter um ficante exclusivo. Não tive tempo de pensar muito no assunto, em poucos minutos o bocudo estava de volta.

— Quer um gole da minha caipirinha?

— Não, obrigada. Tomei cerveja, não posso misturar.

— Muito bem, menina. Muito bem. Eu sou nutricionista, e você?

— Nutricionista? Nossa, que máximo!

_Oba! _Nunca mais vou fazer dietas mirabolantes, vou apenas ligar para meu ficante nordestino (pelo sotaque fofo deu pra ver que ele era daquelas bandas) e pedir uma dieta balanceada. Gordura nunca mais! Eu ganhei na loteria! Agora tenho um _personal_ _dieter_! _Minhas amigas vão morrer de inveja!, _vibrei por dentro.

— Eu acabei de passar pra faculdade de jornalismo.

— Olha só, que carreira linda — bocudo disse antes de dar um gole na sua bebida. — Droga, essa caipirinha tá horrível. Precisa de açúcar.

— Açúcar? Por que você não bota adoçante? Açúcar engorda...

— Gracinha... A açúcar não é a única vilã. As pessoas começaram a recriminar a açúcar de repente como se ela fosse a única coisa que engordasse no mundo, mas açúcar é muito melhor que adoçante. Café com adoçante é um nojo, a açúcar dá outro sabor ao café. Concorda?

_Concordo que você é uma anta. Como é que um nutricionista diz "a" açúcar?, _quase respondi. Deve falar também a café, a sal, aketchup, a agrião, o tangerina, o pimenta... _Preciso calar a boca do bocudo o mais rápido possível antes que me desinteresse completamente por ele, _pensei.

— Vem cá — chamei bocudo na chincha. Puxando-o pela camiseta e tascando nele um beijo daqueles. Looongo, demorado, perfeito.

Sou ótima de beijo.

— Gracinha, que é isso?

— Eu sei, muito bom! — gabei-me.

— Tô apaixonado por você. O que você vai fazer mais tarde?

Não tenho paciência pra esses que falam logo em paixão... Tive certeza de que ele estava com segundas intenções.

— Quero te apresentar pra mainha, ela faz o melhor acarajé de Salvador. Já comeu acarajé?

— Não — respondi, assustada com a idéia de conhecer a mãe do nutricionista bocudo.

— Então pronto. Vai comer hoje, depois do bloco, lá em casa. Mainha vai adorar você. E painho também, ele é meio fechado, mas é só você falar de novela que o velho se abre todo, adora uma novela...

— Mas... — tentei me esquivar do programa família em pânico.

— Sem "mas", tá combinado paixão, depois daqui você vai lá pra casa comigo, conhecer minha família — decretou, agarrando minha cintura como se eu fosse sua propriedade. E eu estava em pleno carnaval de Salvador! Eu queria beijar muuuuito! Não só um nutricionista bocudo. E ele falava errado, não tinha a menor chance comigo!

— Puxa, graçona, não vai dar, tô com umas amigas aí...

— Leva as amigas... Assim é bom que já vou conhecer as amigas da minha namorada.

_Namorada? Sai pra lá, isso é carnaval!, _eu quase berrei.

Meu querido Senhor do Bonfim, meus lindos orixás baianos... _help me, please!_

— Graçona, a gente não tá namorando — esclareci.

— Como não. gracinha? E tudo que rolou entre a gente?

— Dois beijos?

— Dois beijos sensacionais, perfeitos! Eu quero casar com você, gracinha...

— Não tá muito cedo pra falar em casamento, graçona? — apavorei-me.

— Que nada! Nunca é cedo pra amar. Você é a mulher da minha vida.

— Tá louco?

— Louco por você. Nunca senti nada assim antes... Fica comigo pra sempre? Casa comigo? Diz que sim! Diz que sim! —

Ajoelhou-se aos berros, aos prantos.

Cara doido, doido.

— Eu vou embora.

— Não, não me abandone, não me desespere, porque eu não posso ficar sem você...

— Isso é Daniela Mercury... Este bloco é da Ivete...

— Eu sei, mas esses versos magníficos são perfeitos pra essa ocasião. Não termina comigo, por favor.

— Terminar o quê? A gente nem começou!

— Eu nunca fui tão pisado em toda a minha vida! Que dor, que dor!

— Não fica assim...

— Como não, gracinha? Eu sei que não significo nada pra você! Já entendi! Nossa história e nada é a mesma coisa!

— Nossa história? Que história?

— Oxóssi, meu pai, tá vendo isso? Oxum, minha mainha, tá acompanhando meu martírio? Me dê força, Iemanjá, me ajude, Iansã! — suplicou, em baianês arretado, mãos pra cima, lágrimas jorrando dos olhos, mostrando que conhecia todos os

orixás. E terminou sua prece com um inacreditável: — Vem comigo, Olodum!

— Olodum? O bloco dos meninos com tambor? Fala sério, graçona! — reagi, chocada.

Mas ele nem ouviu, a música estava alta.

"Quer andar de carro velho amor, que venha..."

Droga! Uma das poucas músicas que sei cantar, mas não vou poder porque estou no meio de uma cena surreal.

— Você é americana, né, gracinha?

— Sou.

— Eu sou baiano. Soteropolitano. E sei bem como é americana. Americana é fogo. São todas fáceis, mas quando a gente quer algo mais sério largam a gente e deixam a gente na pior, com o coração na mão. Sem mais nem menos, sem nem uma explicação, sem uma palavra de carinho, abandonam a gente na rua da amargura.

Rua da amargura? Ui!

— Olha, eu sou americana e não sou nada fácil, te beijei porque isso aqui é carnaval.

— Beijo? Você chama isso de beijo, isso é amor, gracinha! Amor! Amor sincero, amor de verdade.

— Isso foi um beijo de carnaval!

— Não faz isso comigo, gracinhaaa! Já pisou demais!

— Desculpa! — desesperei-me.

— Desculpo, desculpo. É só me dar seu telefone. Vamos conversar, vamos discutir a relação, vamos falar da gente! Vem viver o verão, vem curtir Salvador, eu sou camaleão, hoje sou seu amor! — gritou ele, parafraseando Chiclete com Banana. — Não se perca de mim, não se esqueça de mim, não desapareça! — tentou me conquistar mais uma vez, agora com outra música típica do carná baiano, enquanto eu sumia no meio da multidão, assustada, para escapar das garras do nutricionista bocudo. Nutricionista que mais tarde, quando contei a história para as minhas amigas, virou "DBB (Doido Bocudo Baiano)".

— Volta aqui, americana! Volta aqui! A praça Castro Alves é do povo, mas meu coração é todinho seu! — ele berrou com as vísceras.

Não adiantou, claro. Eu já estava longe, bem longe dele, botando a mão no joelho e dando uma abaixadinha no extremo oposto do bloco.

**"Isso é com o seu pai"**

**"Isso é com sua mãe"**

Quando estou namorando a pior coisa é conseguir sair á noite com o dito namorado. De dia, tudo bem, sempre pude ir para qualquer lugar, mas a noite... Meus pais devem ter feito o curso "Como infernizar a filha em poucos minutos", quando eu comecei a beijar na boca, com uns 12 anos.

Sair de casa nunca foi problema. Os dois se preocupavam, mas nada de mais. Depois de umas perguntas, liberavam e eu ia pra rua lépida e fagueira. Mas pensa que era assim quando a saída em questão era com um namorado? _Nananina! _Mesmo depois que se separaram, meus pais mantiveram uma espécie de ritual que se repetiu por muito tempo na minha vida. Mesmo quando eu já tinha 18 anos. Dezoito anos! Era o chatérrimo ritual do "deixamos-ou-não-deixamos?".

— Mãe, tenho uma festa pra ir hoje com o Eddie, vou voltar tarde. Beleza? — disse um dia, do alto dos meus 18 anos, idade que jurei que, quando completasse, decidiria minha vida e seria dona do meu nariz para sempre.

Tolinha.

— Com o tal do Eddie?

— É, mãe, com o tal do Eddie — respondia, desanimada, já antevendo o que estava por vir.

— Liga para o seu pai e pergunta pra ele, festa com namorado é com o seu pai.

Quando eu perguntava a opinião paterna sobre a possibilidade de ir à festa, a resposta era invariavelmente:

— Isso é com a sua mãe, fala com ela.

O diálogo que se seguia era o mesmo, sempre:

— Eu já falei com a mamãe e ela disse para eu falar com você.

— Mas isso de festa com namorado é com ela.

E lá ia eu falar de novo com a minha mãe.

— O papai disse que isso é com você.

Minutos de silêncio e reflexão diante da afirmativa que ela ouvia desde que eu tinha uns 12 anos, A seguir, o que escutei durante anos da minha vida foi:

— Quem vai a essa festa além desse Eddie? — Era sempre isso que perguntava, mesmo sabendo que não conheceria metade dos nomes que eu citaria. Eu, claro, evitava dizer os apelidos mais esquisitos, ela podia achar que eu estava andando com uma quadrilha: Fumaça, Descalço, Tálouco, Sapo, Espirro... Todos eram gente boa, mas a minha mãe não ia achar isso não...

Depois de me ouvir com cara de séria, coçando o queixo, vinha a decisão final:

— Tá bom, Marie Isabella. Mas juízo, hein?

Eu disse decisão final? Enlouqueci.

Quando contava ao meu pai que ela tinha deixado, começava outra novela:

— Sua mãe deixou? Como assim? Preciso conversar com ela.

E não era por telefone, não! Ele ia lá para casa e os dois se trancavam por horas para discutir se eu poderia ou não sair com o meu namorado. Como é dura a vida de uma menina de 18 anos!

Saíam do quarto e, em vez de darem o veredicto, faziam mais perguntas utilíssimas:

— Muito bem, muito bem... Você vai com o Eddie. Nós conhecemos bem esse Eddie, Renée?

— Mais ou menos, ele estuda com Marie Isabella desde a primeira série e agora tá de namorico com ela.

— Não é namorico, é namoro — corrigi.

— Por que eu não fui apresentado a ele?

— Porque a gente tá no começo. – _Dos vários que já tivemos_ – Completei mentalmente.

— Então não é namoro. É namorico, mesmo. Eu não aprovei ainda.

— Até parece que você precisa aprovar meus namorados, pai!

— Você chama o garoto de amor?

— Chamo, pai.

— Então é namoro, Renée, não tem jeito. Qual é o carro dele?

— Um Volvo.

— Que cor?

— Prata.

— Que ano?

— Sei lá, pai!

— Como "sei lá"? Meu Deus do céu, você está ou não está namorando esse garoto, Marie Isabella? Não sabe nada dele! — exasperava-se minha mãe.

Eu ignorava. E o silêncio era a deixa para meu pai perguntar:

— Ele tem carteira de motorista?

— Claro.

— Calibra os pneus com freqüência? Pneu é muito importante.

— Acho que sim.

— Ele bebe?

— Não quando dirige, mãe.

— Então quando não dirige bebe.

— Bebe, pai.

— Muito ou pouco?

— Pouco.

— Cerveja, uísque ou vinho?

— Só cerveja.

— Vai ficar barrigudo já, já. Cerveja incha que é um horror — comentava mamãe. — Você tão bonitinha com namorado barrigudo. Que desgosto.

— Dirige rápido ou devagar?

— Não.

— Não o quê? Acorda. Marie Isabella! Rápido ou devagar? —

aumentava papai o tom da voz.

— Devagar.

Mentira.

— Os pais,dele sabem que você vai com ele?

— Sei lá mãe, devem saber.

Eles se entreolhavam e vinha a parte que me matava por dentro:

— Me dá o telefone desse Eddie, Marie Isabella. Quero falar com a mãe dele.

E então minha mãe telefonava para a mãe do namorado em questão e ficava séculos falando não sei o quê.

Que mico!

Uma hora depois...

— Conversei com ela, Charlie. É menino direito, responsável, cabeça no lugar. Acho que tudo bem.

— Tudo bem? — dizia, empolgada. — Posso ir?

— Não. Ainda quero saber uma coisa. Vai mais alguém no carro com vocês?

— A Alice, a Rosalie e o Jasper, pai.

— Isso não é um carro, é uma lotação, não é, Marie Isabella? — irritava-se minha mãe.

— Melhor assim, Renée. Não vão fazer nada no carro com tanta gente em volta. Se é que você me entende...

— Isso é. Bem pensado, Charlie.

— Já rolou sexo, filha?

— Pai!

— Claro que não, Charlie! Não, né, filha?

— Mãe!

— Bom, se rolar não vai fazer burrada, usa camisinha! Tenho uma aqui, toma...

— Paiêêê!

— Deixa de ser burra, menina, pega! Finge que eu nem tô vendo!

— Pai! Pára com isso! — berrava eu, roxa de vergonha.

— A que horas você pretende voltar?

— Tarde.

— Tarde que horas?

— Não sei, mãe! Tarde, tarde.

— Tarde o quê? Uma, duas horas da manhã?

— Claro que não, pai! Uma hora a gente deve estar chegando à festa.

— Sem cogitação — dizia minha mãe.

— Por que tão tarde? — inquiria meu pai.

— Porque tudo é tarde hoje em dia.

— Que tipo de festa é essa? — questionava minha mãe.

— É a festa de um amigo do Eddie.

— Que amigo? — insistia meu pai.

— Um amigo de infância dele.

— Onde?

— Em Port Angeles, pai.

— Port Angeles? Do outro lado do mundo, meu Deus! — exclamava minha mãe. — Você não vai rachar a gasolina com ele, não, né?

— Não, mãe. Os pais dele pagam a gasolina...

— Melhor assim.

— E então. Posso ir?

— Pergunta pra sua mãe.

— Pra mim, não, pergunta para o seu pai!

E sempre, num momento dessa interminável discussão, tocava o telefone. Dessa vez, claro, era o Eddie.

— Oi, Bella, tá pronta? Tô passando aí daqui a uma meia horinha, tá?

— Não passa, não.

— Por que não?

— Porque ainda não sei se vou. Meus pais não decidiram se vão me deixar ir.

— Fala sério, amor!

— Tô falando. Eles estão há três horas e meia pensando.

— Quer que eu fale com eles?

— Tá doido?

— Eu não vou à festa sem você...

— Ô, lindo...

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também...

— "Eu também" o quê? — quis saber a enxerida da minha mãe, liga da na conversa.

— Ele deve ter dito que ama a Bella, Renée.

— Ou que estava contando com ela para uma noite pervertida num motel, até as cinco da manhã. Nossa filhinha num motel, num daqueles quartos cheios de bactérias e cuspe, ai, que nojo! Não vai entrar em piscina, hein, Marie Isabella!

— E usa a camisinha, finge que você que comprou, não precisa dizer que eu te dei!

Caraca! Estava difícil conversar.

— Eddie, eu tenho que desligar. Eles estão aqui do lado viajando na nossa conversa.

— Eles estão mais propensos a deixar ou a não deixar?

— Não tenho a menor idéia.

— Jura?

— Juro.

— O que será que ela jurou? — ficou curioso meu pai. — Espero que não tenha jurado que vai fugir com ele. Vocês não têm dinheiro. Lembre-se disso. Ninguém vive de amor sem dinheiro, não, minha filha! Amor embaixo da ponte não existe!

— Charlie! E se ela tiver jurado que vai fazer tudo o que ele quiser da próxima vez que se encontrarem? E se ele quiser fazer "aquilo" sem proteção? Já pensou, Marie Isabella aparecendo grávida aqui em casa? Não estou preparada pra ser avó, não!

— Bella, seja qual for a decisão deles, eu apóio. São seus pais, eles querem o melhor pra você. A gente tem que ouvir os nossos pais.

— Eles deviam confiar mais em mim.

— Ih, não tô gostando desse Eddie — murmurou minha mãe.

— Nem eu — concordou meu pai. — Deve estar metendo minhoca na cabeça dela.

Não acreditei no comentário surtado.

— Não se esquece que te amo, tá?

— Ô, mô, eu também.

— Eu também amo minha filha! Amo muito a minha filha! MUITO! Diz isso pra esse Digo, Marie Isabella!

— Ele ouviu, mãe. Eu não preciso repetir, você tá berrando.

— Daqui a pouco eu te ligo, Eddie.

— Você que vai ligar? Fala sério, Marie Isabella! Vai gastar o meu dinheiro com esse garoto? Telefone custa dinheiro, sabia?

Eu estava quase perdendo as esperanças de sair com o meu Eddie.

Exausta de tanto interrogatório, precisava dar um ultimato neles:

— E aí, gente? Eu tenho que me arrumar. Posso ou não posso ir? Minha mãe pensou, pensou, pensou...

— Ele já disse que te ama?

— Várias vezes. Só nesse telefonema disse duas vezes.

— Só? — chocou-se minha mãe.

— Você merece mais, filha.

— Arrã.

Silêncio. Mais silêncio. Silêncio, silêncio, silêncio.

— E aí?

— E aí o quê?

— Como assim "e aí o quê", pai? Posso ou não posso ir?

Os dois se entreolharam. Meu pai coçou a barba malfeita. Minha mãe estalou os dedos e fez uma sugestão.

— Você não prefere jogar baralho? A gente chama seus irmãos e faz uma jogatina das boas.

— Nossa, suuuuuper tentadora essa proposta, mas eu continuo preferindo ir à festa — debochei.

Mais silêncio. Até que minha mãe disse de supetão:

— Pode ir.

— Pode? — indignou-se meu pai.

— Deixa a menina ir, Charlie! Não vai acontecer nada de ruim com ela. Vou rezar pra Santa Teresinha pedindo proteção...

— Tá maluca? Qual o time dele?

— Fluminense.

— É uma pessoa bacana, então! — exclamou meu pai e fez uma longa pausa. — Faz o tipo briguento?

— Não.

— Isso é bom...

Novo silêncio.

— Quer café, Charlie?

— Ótima idéia, Renée. Se tem uma coisa que gosto em você é seu café.

— É uma delícia, mesmo. Açúcar ou adoçante?

— E aí, gente? Dá pra decidir?

— Não sei se você deve ir a essa festa... Muito longe... — insistiu meu pai.

Chato!

— Charlie, isso é crueldade, o menino está vindo buscar a Marie Isabellaa, decide logo!

— Por que eu?

— Porque isso é com você!

— Comigo, não! Com você!

Meu pai que dava-se mudo. Minha mãe que dava-se muda. Mas era ela quem sempre tomava uma atitude.

— Vai se arrumar, Marie Isabella.

— Oba!

— Ah,é? Bom, se acontecer alguma coisa com a nossa filha a culpa vai ser sua, você sabe.

— Charlie!

— É isso, sim!A responsabilidade é toda sua...

— Mas...

Nesse dia narrado fui à festa com o Eddie. Na maioria das vezes, eu saía e eles continuavam brigando em torno da decisão por horas a fio.

Algumas vezes eu chegava em casa e os dois estavam no sofá da sala, xícara de café na mesa, esperando por mim e balbuciando palavras, de olhos fechados, quase dormindo:

— Não devíamos ter deixado...

— Não, mas isso é com você.

— Comigo, não. Com você.

* * *

><p>Olá!<p>

**1.** Como **prometido**, mais um capítulo **postado**! EEEE! \°/

**2. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**3.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vou saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que eu escrevo, então eu quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, irei adorar ler!

– SrtaSwanCullen –

Só lembrando:

_**RESPEITO **__GERA__** RESPEITO**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E ME DIZ O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	14. Capítulo 14

**20 ANOS**

**Gente intrometida**

A minha mãe e a minha avó sempre gostaram de buraco. Uma vez por semana elas se reuniam com as amigas chegadas a um carteado para jogar e botar conversa fora. Encaravam aquilo como um jogo sério, mas também um momento para beber vinho e tagarelar como se não houvesse amanhã. Em alguns dias a casa ficava lotada, com uma mesa da Terceira Idade (que minha avó preferia chamar de Melhor Idade) e outra da Gostosa Idade (como minha mãe se referia aos 40 e uns dela e das amigas). Eu, claro, tentava arrumar algo pra fazer na rua e não ser abduzida para o mundo do baralho. Quando não conseguia, ficava no quarto com meus irmãos navegando na web ou jogando algum videogame.

Num desses dias de carteado eu estava bem tristinha. O palhaço do Jared, meu namorado de uns quatro meses, tinha saído com os amigos na noite anterior e eu só soube no dia seguinte. E ele não foi para um programinha masculino, tipo futebol ou jogo de sinuca, não! Foi para um barzinho cheio de gente bonita em Seattle, não me levou sei lá por quê. Disse que ia ficar em casa estudando. Palhaço! Mil vezes palhaço! Ele só não esperava que uma amiga minha estivesse no mesmo lugar. Ela me disse que ele estava todo animadinho, todo sorrisos, alegre, feliz como nunca, cercado de amiguinhos idiotinhas.

_Poxa, _ele podia ter me dito que ia sair com os amigos, né? Eu não ia ficar chateada, nunca fiz o tipo ciumenta, ciúme não é a minha praia, sempre achei que ambos os lados merecem ter momentos únicos com os amigos. Mas como ele não contou, pior!, mentiu!, eu estava pau da vida.

O meu celular tocou. Era o palhaço. A Malena estava ao telefone há horas com uma amiga, então saí do quarto pra falar no corredor.

— Custava ter me dito a verdade? — fui logo dizendo.

— Que verdade? — o palhaço cínico se fez de palhaço desentendido.

— Que em vez de ver um filme comigo você preferia sair com seus amigos?

— Como é que é? — indagou o palhaço, bancando o indignado.

— Eu sei de tudo, Jared. Sei que você estava ontem à noite em Seattle com aquela camiseta com uma prancha estampada que eu te dei, com o Paul, o Quil, o Seth e o Sam.

— Fala sério, amor! De onde você tirou essa idéia? — dissimulou o palhaço.

— Não vem com fala sério, amor pra cima de mim, não, Jared! E pára de mentir porque eu odeio mentira! A Alice me contou tudo!

Nesse momento, senti que o burburinho da sala, onde estavam minha mãe, minha avó e amigas, havia parado por completo. A sala agora parecia uma biblioteca, silêncio total.

— Que fofoqueira! — entregou-se o palhaço.

— Fofoqueira nada! — indignei-me.

— Ela é sua amiga, isso sim! — gritou minha avó da sala.

Levei um susto.

— Homem é tudo igual, não presta desde novinho — concordou

Zélia, amiga da família há anos. Resolvi aproveitar a deixa.

— A Alice é minha amiga! Ela só quer o meu bem!

— Ela quer separar a gente, isso sim! Invejosa! Barangona! Encalhada! — enfureceu-se o palhaço.

— Eu vou virar sapatão e namorar a Alice! Fala isso que assim esse idiota pára de atormentar você, Marie Isabella! Não enche o saco, garotão de meia-tigela! — gritou dona Amelinha, uma velhinha empinada, ex-bailarina, que sempre pareceu ser a mais recatada e elegante de todas, num surto que me surpreendeu e me deixou de olhos arregalados.

— Nada disso! Volta pra camiseta! Que audácia! Onde já se viu? Uma tremenda falta de respeito ele ir pra gandaia com os amigos fanfarrões com uma camiseta que você deu com tanto amor! — opinou dona Ruth, de uns 75 anos, que eu nunca tinha visto na vida.

— E pede ela de volta! Se estiver em bom estado eu dou pro meu afilhado — berrou Odete, amiga de anos da minha mãe. .

Achei ótima a sugestão das senhoras que estavam completamente envolvidas na minha discussão amorosa.

— Precisava ter ido com a camiseta que eu te dei? Se você tivesse ficado com alguém a minha camiseta agora estaria com o cheiro da mocréia. Uma camiseta tão linda, que eu te dei só porque você gosta de pegar onda.

— Mas é péssimo surfista! Péssimo surfista! Fala isso, Marie Isabella! — gritou minha mãe.

— Mesmo sendo péssimo surfista! Péssimo surfista! — disse eu, feliz por espezinhar o palhaço após o conselho materno.

— Não peguei ninguém, Bella — assegurou o palhaço. — Nem ia pegar, não fui com essa intenção.

— Então por que foi com a camiseta? Você sabe que fica bem gatinho com ela.

— Só peguei porque era a primeira da pilha na gaveta — respondeu o palhaço insensível.

— E por que não me chamou pra ir com vocês? — quis saber eu.

— Por que esses pastéis estão tão murchos, hein? São de ontem, Renée Swan? — quis saber minha avó.

— Claro que não, mamãe, fiz hoje à tarde.

— Estão uma porcaria. Uma por-ca-ri-a! — estrilou Zélia.

— Não é de admirar que com uma mãe relaxada dessas a Marie Isabella seja relaxada nos relacionamentos.

— Dona Amelinha! Que absurdo! Eu não sou nada relaxada!

— É, sim, senhora, não discuta comigo! Relaxada, relaxada, relaxada! Olha aí, sua filha também é e por isso o cara meteu um par de chifres na testa dela — concluiu dona Amelinha.

— Dona Amelinha! Eu não sei se ele me chifrou! — reagi, exaltada, tapando o telefone para que o Jared não ouvisse.

— Tadinha, Marie Isabella é do tipo que vai sofrer com homem pro resto da vida — decretou Zélia.

— Ah, isso vai — concordou Odete.

— Droga! Não devia ter jogado fora o ás de copas! Podia ter feito uma trinca.

— Cala a boca, Zélia! Pára de entregar o jogo! — manifestou-seOdete. — Dá pra ouvir a conversa da Marie Isabella e jogar ao mesmo tempo! Atenção nas cartas!

Precisei intervir de novo, dessa vez, apareci na sala para acalmar a mulherada exaltada que metia a colher no meu relacionamento.

— Gente! Eu tô falando! Silêncio, por favor! — pedi, irritada. — E então, posso saber por que você não me chamou, Jared?

— Porque eu estava com o Paul. E você não gosta do Paul. Ele queria conversar e...

— Quem disse que eu não gosto do Paul? — perguntei.

— Caguei pro Paul! Caguei baldes pro Paul! — berrou dona Amelinha, inflamada, do alto dos seus quase 100 anos.

Ignorei essa parte.

— Paul é um libertino! Um libertino! — opinou minha avó, com as vísceras.

Ignorei essa parte também. Até porque não tinha idéia do que era libertino. E a minha avó não conhecia o Paul.

— A base de uma relação é a sinceridade, Jared — desabafei.

— Boa, Marie Isabella! — apoiou-me Suzana, amiga de poucos dias da minha mãe, quietinha até então. — Esse vinho tá com gosto de vinagre, hein?

— Tá, é? Comprei na promoção...

— Eu te avisei, Renée Swan, eu te avisei, vinho em promoção é uma porcaria! Vai dar dor de cabeça em todo mundo! — enfatizou minha avó.

— A gente sempre contou a verdade um pro outro — disse eu, já meio zonza com tanto bafafá. — E agora? Como é que eu vou fazer pra confiar em você novamente, hein?

— Hein? — exaltou-se Zélia. — Repete, Marie Isabella!

— E meus sentimentos, como é que ficam? Você acha que eu sou um capacho que você pisa, pisa e eu continuo te amando? Não mesmo! Eu sou uma menina de respeito, muito direitinha! Vai cantar em outro galinheiro, seu safadinho! — disse dona

Amelinha.

— Vai catar coquinho! - gritou dona Ruth.

— Fecha a canastra, Ruth! Ô, gente, presta atenção no jogo! — exasperou-se Odete.

Aquela discussão com tantas participações especiais estava me enlouquecendo. Fui para a sala novamente e pedi silêncio para a mulherada.

— Shhhh! — fiz, enérgica.

Voltei para o corredor.

— Então, Jared, como eu estava dizendo...

— Está tudo acabado entre nós! — gritou minha mãe, ignorando meu apelo de silêncio.

— E não me procura mais! Seu delinqüentezinho sem caráter, devasso e mentiroso! — acrescentou minha avó. — Minha filha, essa samambaia está horrorosa, você não tem mão pra planta, impressionante. Tsc, tsc, tsc... E pensar que eu sou ótima com tudo o que é verde, que desgosto...

— Eu sou péssima dona de casa, mamãe.

— Ah, isso é mesmo. Não foi à toa que Charlie te largou. Marie Isabellavai pelo mesmo caminho. Não vai ter homem que agüente essa menina — rogou minha avó.

Ainda sem acreditar que estava naquela situação _nonsense_, tentei ignorar as vozes da sala e continuar com o Jared:

— Acho que a gente precisa conversar ao vivo...

— Pra quê? Ô, garota burra! — gritou dona Amelinha.

— Vai voltar pra ele que nem um cachorrinho. Mulher é tudo igual, viu? — completou Odete.

— Pára, gente! Ele é meu namorado! E tem que se explicar direito — eu pedi a compreensão das senhoras, que a essa altura tinham esquecido a jogatina. O meu diálogo estava muito melhor do que o marasmo das cartas.

— Quem é que tá aí? — perguntou o palhaço.

— As amigas da minha mãe e da minha avó.

— E **suas **amigas! Só queremos o seu bem! Vimos você nascer, te pegamos no colo e trocamos muita fralda sua suja de cocô. Diz isso pra esse traidor, Bella! — acrescentou Zélia.

— Bella, não, Zélia. Marie Isabella, por favor — corrigiu minha mãe.

Ignorei as duas.

— A gente pode se ver amanhã?

— Pode — respondeu o palhaço, mais calminho.

— E leva todos os presentes que eu, idiota, comprei pra você com a minha mesada. Quero tudo de volta — gritou minha mãe.

— Eu te amo — declarou-se o palhaço, meloso.

— Eu não sei se te amo mais.

— Claro que eu não te amo mais! Eu não te amo maaaaaiiisss! Ó, garota buuurra! — xingou-me de novo dona Amelinha. Suuuuper fofa. Continuei com o Jared:

— Preciso olhar no seu olho e entender o porquê dessa mentira. Eu não tolero mentira.

— Eu não **perdôo **mentira! Perdôo tudo, menos mentira, seu bostinha! — meteu-se dona Amelinha de novo na minha conversa.

— Perdoar é muito mais forte que tolerar! Marie Isabella é péssima nos argumentos. Ó, garota sem iniciativa! Sem vocabulário! Não acredito, Zélia, você deixou passar o quatro de paus!

— Você tá muito brava comigo? — quis saber o palhaço, fazendo

voz de criança carente.

— Brava, triste e magoada.

— E me sentindo traída! Traída, seu filho-d...!

— Dona Amelinhaaa! Olha a boca! A Marie Isabella não fala palavrão! — irritou-se minha mãe. — As discussões dela são no salto alto! — orgulhou-se.

Taí uma verdade. Nunca baixei o nível nas minhas discussões.

Sou uma barraqueira muito chique.

Desliguei o telefone e voltei para a sala, exausta. As vozes femininas e suas opiniões exacerbadas ainda ecoavam na minha cabeça.

As mulheres estavam paradas, olhando para mim, em silêncio, esperando uma frase, uma atitude, um sorriso.

— Vocês, hein? Não perdoam, mesmo!

Elas riram orgulhosas.

— Obrigada pela ajuda. Vocês foram nota mil. Um pouco intrometidas demais, mas nota mil.

— E vê se segue nossos conselhos, hein, Marie Isabella? Odeio dar conselho pra uma pessoa e vê-la fazer exatamente o contrário.

Nada me irrita mais do que isso — disse dona Ruth, aquela que eu nunca tinha visto na vida.

No dia seguinte, continuei sem entender por que o Jared não me disse que ia sair com os amigos e terminei com ele.

E ainda pedi a camiseta de surfista pro afilhado da Odete, que (pasme!) ligou pra cobrar.

* * *

><p>Olá!<p>

**1.** Essa **Bella** não teve **sorte** até agora no **amor**, néh? E o que são essas **senhoras**, meu **Deus**! Rsrsrs! Como **prometido**, mais um capítulo **postado**! EEEE!

\°/

**2. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**3**. Se quiserem ver a **Capa** dessa fanfic, é só ir no meu perfil. **Aproveitem** e dêem uma **olhada** nas outras histórias: "**A Filha do Presidente**" e "**Fala sério, Mãe!**"

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vou saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que eu escrevo, então eu quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, irei adorar ler!

– SrtaSwanCullen –

Só lembrando:

_**RESPEITO **__GERA__** RESPEITO**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E ME DIZ O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	15. Capítulo 15

**21 ANOS**

**Frases que eu adoraria ter dito, mas nunca disse**

Conversando com a Rose, a Alice e a Ângela chegamos à conclusão de que sempre engolimos frases que adoraríamos ter dito para os garotos ao longo da vida.

— "Você beija mal." Nossa! Adoraria ter falado isso para o

Tyler — confessou Ângela.

— Ah, eu não. Eu adoraria ter dito para o Aro, aquele mauricinho de cabelo penteadinho que só falava e pensava nas qualidades, na comida e no amor de sua querida mamãe, duas frases. As duas perfeitas: "Sua mãe é chata pra caramba! E tem um bafo que Deus me livre!" — revelou Alice.

— E o Robert? Que só depois de duas semanas com ele descobri que ele nunca tinha lavado a calça jeans que usava todo dia?

Adoraria ter dito: "Lavar a calça jeans é bom de vez em quando, sabia?"

— Pô, Bella, o apelido do cara era Uma Calça, só você não sabia!— riu Alice.

— E pro Royce? O que você gostaria de ter dito, Rosalie?

— "Você é bem burrinho, hein?"

— E eu ia emendar com "é supérfluo, não supérfulo!" — impliquei. Rimos juntas do namorado anta da Rose.

— "Hoje estou a fim de brigar sem motivo nenhum! Caramba, por que é tão difícil entender isso?" — disse Alice.

— Ah, isso eu gostaria de ter dito pra todos — admiti.

— Pra mim, a melhor coisa não dita é: "Outro ursinho de pelúcia?

Fala sério! Eu não gosto de bicho de pelúcia desde que tinha 12

anos! Só serve pra acumular poeira!"

— Pra quem é essa, Ângela?

— Pro Corin, que me deu 18 bichos de pelúcia em duas semanas. — Também, o pai dele era dono de loja de brinquedos, você queria o quê?

— Pois é, nem gastava dinheiro comigo o palhaço.

— E para o Gerand, que vivia me pedindo para espremer as espinhas dele? Adoraria ter dito: "Meu queridinho, eu não preciso ver aquelas coisas brancas e nojentinhas saírem de você. Existe um profissional chamado dermatologista. Quer o telefone do meu?"

— Putz, falou tudo! Ninguém merece espremer espinha de namorado! — concordei plenamente.

— Para o Collin eu queria ter dito na hora de terminar: "Tô a fim de beijar outro." Ia ser muito mais sincera — comentou Rose.

— E para o Vasilli, que tinha aquela pança medonha e cabeluda?

Quem me dera ter dito: Lamento, fofito, mas você não passou no teste da praia... fica péssimo de sunga. Vaza" — divertiu-se Alice.

— Já pensou se a gente sempre dissesse a verdade? Quantas vezes não íamos ter dito "Vou dar meu telefone errado; não estou nem um pouco a fim de ver você de novo".

— Milhõõões de vezes, Bella! — concordou Ângela.

— Tem outras frases maravilhosas! — opinou Rose. — Por exemplo...

— "Você tem um chulé pavoroso." Essa era perfeita para o Felix.

— E eu adoraria ter dito para o mala do John, que era viciado em rock: "Eu gosto de algumas músicas sertanejas, sim, e daí? Vai encarar?" — disse eu.

Rimos juntas. Como é bom falar bobagem com as melhores amigas.

— Eu tenho uma frase ótima pra Bella — disse Alice.

— Qual? — perguntei.

— "Sou meio vaca às vezes."

— "E solto _pum _de manhã. E não é cheiroso, não" — completou

Ângela.

Fiz cara de brava, mas não resisti e caí na gargalhada. As duas frases retratavam a mais pura verdade.

— Para quantos caras vocês não gostariam de ter dito: "Hoje não vai rolar nada porque eu tô fazendo charminho e bancando a difícil. Amanhã ou depois rola, tá?" — perguntou Rose.

— Pra vários! — respondi.

— Sabe o que eu queria ter dito para o Alec?

— Sei: "Você parece um esquilo desorientado quando dança; fica sentado, por favor?" — falei pela Ângela...

— Bem pelo menos quanto á isso eu não posso reclamar do Edward, ele dança muito bem. E beija muito bem, e é muito bom de ca...

— Ownnn, sem detalhes sórdidos do meu irmão por favor – Gritou Rosalie e todas cairam na gargalhada.

— Bem eu também não posso reclamar do meu Jasper – Falou a Alice.

— Nem eu do meu Ben - emendou a Ângela.

— E nem eu do meu ursão – completou a Rose fazendo todo mundo cair na gargalhada de novo. — Mas voltando às frases, a sua preferida, e a que você mais disse na vida, é: "Fala sério, amor!"

— Que é isso, Rose? Nunca disse isso!

De repente Edward, Ben, Emmett (vulgo: ursão) e Jasper entraram no quarto, se entreolharam, engoliram o riso e disseram em coro:

— Fala sério, Bella!

***FIM***

* * *

><p>Olá!<p>

**1.** É com grande **pesar** que anuncio **oficialmente** o **fim** dessa **fic**. Muito obrigada a todas as **reviews** enviadas até o presente momento, e as 2058 **visitas** também até o presente momento. Todos os alertas e favoritos. Muito **Obrigada**! \°/

**2. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**3**. Se quiserem ver a **Capa** dessa fanfic, é só ir no meu perfil. **Aproveitem** e dêem uma **olhada** nas outras histórias: "**A Filha do Presidente**" e "**Fala sério, Mãe!**"

**4.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses eu nunca vou saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que eu escrevo, então eu quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, irei adorar ler!

– SrtaSwanCullen –

Só lembrando:

_**RESPEITO **__GERA__** RESPEITO**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERA __**ALEGRIA PARA A AUTORA**__**!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E ME DIZ O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
